L'histoire du plus puissant de l'ombre à la Lumière
by AbsolutyZero
Summary: Détester et Haï par beaucoup mais grâce à un incident il gagne la résolution et les moyens de devenir plus retrouver Naruto Uzumaki monter en puissance pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers et plier ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède ni Naruto ni Une pièce

Dans l'attente de la journée de festival qui arriverait dans trois jours, les gens dans le village caché dans les feuilles de Konohagure no Sato étaient déjà en mode préparatif c'est ainsi la journée passa tranquillement dans le village caché dans les feuilles. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire alors qu'un petit enfant tout juste se promenait dans les quand les villageois l'on aperçus ils se sont mis à émettre des chuchotements du style regarder c'est le gosse démon tandis que d'autre disait pourquoi le Hokage laisse-t-il cette choisi encore en vie ou en liberté il devrait mourir juste son existence n'est pas souhaité

Tout cela à commencer parce que Uzumaki Naruto enfant âgé de 7 ans marchait sans mais dans son village natal se remémorant la veille commenter le directeur de l'orphelinat où il vivait jusqu'à il y a quelques mois auparavant l'a mis dehors avec du n ' importe quoi comme excuse

**RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE**

Le jeune Naruto vient de se réveiller aujourd'hui en pensant ou du moins que ça soit une bonne journée vue que c'était une nouvelle qui commençait il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune que partage tous les enfants de l'orphelinat faisant sa toilette pour évidemment être propre aux yeux des adultes. Une trentaine de minute après avoir fini de préparer il se dirige vers le réfectoire ou encore la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner après avoir été servi par la dame de la cantine il se dirige vers une place et s'y assoit. Au fils du temps petit à petit la salle commence à se remplir d'enfant. Après l'heure du petit-déjeuner il sort de l'orphelinat et se dirige vers le village pour faire son exploration et essayer de découvrir de nouvelle choisi bien qu '

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'explorer les nombreuses forets qui existaient dans et autour de son village mais pas trop loin histoire de se perdre il se dirigeait vers une forêt proche des terrains d'entrainement aujourd'hui c'était autour de la foret ou se trouve le terrain numéroté 44 cette foret avait l'air lugubre et dangereuse mais curieux comme il était il décida de quand-même d'y entrer mais pour cette fois comme c'était sa première fois là il n'allait pas y aller profondément juste pour prendre la température et jauger le danger et les risques. C'est ainsi que la majeure partie de sa journée passa il décida de rentrer pour le dîner après être arrivé à l '

«Aujourd'hui gamin il y'a un marchand qui est venu se plaindre de toi il dit que tu lui à voler de sa marchandise et que tu es venu que tu as pris et que tu t'es enfui sans payer. »

Naturellement Naruto sembla étonné de cette accusation il a ouvert la bouche pour essayer de se défendre contre une telle accusation mais n'a pas pu parce que le directeur l'a fait taire et continua:

«De ce fait je ne peux pas cautionner un voleur dans mon établissement j'ai donc décidé de te renvoyer tu ne peux plus rester ici tu dois partir et ça prend effet maintenant»

Il ouvrit la bouche et parla finalement:

«Mais ou je vais-je suis allé je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir s'il vous plait ne me renvoyer pas laisser moi rester ici je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait cet homme ment il a inventé cette histoire je n 'ai rien fait »

Malheureusement pour lui directeur ne voulait rien entendre et quelque heure plus tard il se retrouva dehors devant le portail de l'orphelinat à mendier pour qu'on laisse entrer et qu'il n'avait rien fait, ce jour-là il a vu la nature sombre de l'homme et depuis qu'il vit dans la rue.

**END FLASH BACK**

Aujourd'hui encore il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier soupirant il décide de chercher un endroit où il pourrait dormir avant d'aller au stand de ramen pour qu'il puisse être-servir lui servir à manger n'avait pas d'argent.

**TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD**

10 octobre le jour de son anniversaire fils 8ème anniversaire et le jour du festival de la mort de Kyubi qui a attaqué le village tuer par le Yondaime Hokage et qui est aussi aussi ce jour-là. Et là, il était de courir aussi vitre que ses petites jambes, il était possible de tenter d'échapper à une foule de personne qui le poursuivait pour lui faire du mal, il a déjà coïncidé une fois mais il a réussi leur échapper quand ils étaient sur le point de le poignarder avec divers objets pointus. Il courait son fils ayant des ecchymoses visibles des coups qu'il avait reçus précédemment sur son corps déjà mal nourri depuis quelque semaine. Etant donné qu'il connaissait assez bien il savait comment perdre la foule arrivée aux forêts proches des terrains d'entrainement, proche de sa zone de secours il commençait à avoir un peu de '

De retour aux villageois ils s'arrêtent quelque chose avant d'arriver à la pente avec les shinobi présents dans la foule et un prend la parole:

«Est-ce que vous pensez que l'on a eu il a été assez touché? »

«Oui je pense qu'il a eu son compte» un autre a répondu

«Hé Shinobi-San pouvez-vous aller vérifier si c'est bon juste pour être sûr qu'il est bien mort? »Un villageois a demandé

«Etes-vous fou nous sommes près d'une entrée de la _forêt_ de la mort Pensez-vous sérieusement que nous allons nous y aventurer il y a beaucoup trop de danger dans cette en plein jour et vous imaginez en pleine nuit» a répondu un des shinobi présent

«Laissez-le il y est tombé c'est sa fin dans le cas contraire on s'en occupera une autre fois».

C'est ainsi que la foule se disperse et retourne dans le village pour profiter du festival et célèbre la fin du gosse démon.

**AVEC NARUTO**

Etant tombé dans l'inconscience il est arrivé à un niveau dans la _forêt_ qui était proche de diverses grottes et non loin de là il y'avait une petite cascade mais il ne pouvait pas être le savoir étant presque à moitié mort.

_**MINDSCAPE**_

Naruto se réveilla dans de l'eau doucement et lentement il revient à lui il regarda autour de lui il se trouva dans ce qui serait être un égout

_«Comment je suis arrivé dans cet endroit? ça ressemble à un égout? »_ Pensa-t-il

_«Ils ont dû m'y jeter» _

_«Non je ne pense pas je me dirigeais vers la forêt et dans la forêt il n'y a pas ce genre de chose» _

Ne sachant toujours pas où il se trouve il décide d'explorer la pièce en suivant les gros conduits espérant que cela mène quelque part. Après ce qui semble être des heures et des heures de recherches il finit par tomber dans une pièce ou une énorme cage avec un papier dessus en lisant il arrivera à lire sceau et il s'avancera un peu plus n'a pas été la moindre idée de ce qui s'y cache. Etant suffisamment proche un renifle se fait entender et c'est à ce moment qu'un œil rouge chanté q = avec une pupille fendue s'ouvre lentement et finit par s'ouvrir complètement et ensuite le deuxième œil s'ouvre ces yeux qui le regarde semble énorme et ils semblent lui transpercé l'âme au plus profond de lui-même et à ce moment l'être à qui fait ce à quoi il ne s '

**«Oser me déranger mon sommeil qui crois-tu être Ningen»** aboya la bête

«Je… je…. Je »Naruto n'arriva pas a prononcé ces phrases

**«Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger Ningen»** parla à nouveau la bête de sa voix profonde et grave

«Je suis désolé… Je me suis perdu et je… je ne sais pas là ou je suis je ne voulais pas vous déranger…» Essaya de parler assez rapidement Naruto pour ne pas plus énerver la bête

**«GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR»** grogna la bête tout en scrutant Naruto avec un œil particulièrement attentif

«Ou… Ou sommes-nous et qui sommes-nous» demanda Naruto tout en bégayant

**«Nous sommes dans ton esprit Ningen et tu es mon hôte et tu ne me connais pas c'est affligeant»** parla la bête

**« ** **Je suis Le GRAND KYUUBI NO YOKO le plus puissant des démons à queue»** rugit le Kyuubi

«Kyu… Kyu… Kyu… Kyuubi? Mais le Yondaime t'a tué c'est impossible que tu sois vivant encore moins dans mon esprit »s'exclama Naruto

**«Pauvre fou descendant de ce maudit Yondaime tu pense vraiment que cet humain pathétique était capable de me tuer moi le grand Kyuubi il est impossible de me tuer ni moi ou les autres bêtes à queue d'ailleurs nous nous sommes faits d'énergie pure et sur ne peut pas tuer l'énergie ces idiots de Ningen vous en menti je ne peux pas être tuer c'est pour ça que je suis scellé en toi Ningen minuscule »** Répondit Kyuubi

«Tu es scellé en moi? »Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent de compréhension c'est pour ça qu'on le traitait de« démon »ou« de gosse démon »tout le monde le savait mais sur ne lui disait pas alors Hokage-jiji voulait savoir mais il lui a menti quand il avait demandé pourquoi les gens ne l'aimait pas dans le village sur lui a mentit depuis tout ce temps

_«Ce sont tous des menteurs»_ pensa-t-il

_«Attend un peu…» « __**Pauvre fou descendant de ce maudit Yondaime» »**__ descendant du Yondaime? _ses s'écarquillèrent à nouveau avant d'assombrir pourquoi, pourquoi lui se demanda-t-il

«Donc je suis le fils du Yondaime» dit-il à haute voix en se mettant à rire tout en pleurant mais c'était un rire creux et des larmes de colère

_**«Il ne savait? »**_ Se demanda le Kyuubi

**«OI Ningen tu semblais ne pas savoir qui était ton père jusqu'à ce que je te le dise je me trompe? »** Dit / demanda Kyuubi

«Non je ne savais qui était mon père jusqu'à ce que tu ne me les dis merci de moi l'avoir dit en passant» dis Naruto

La seule réponse du Kyuubi fut un grognement

_**«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que je me suis endormi qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu manquer jusqu'à présent»**_ pensa le Kyubi

**«OI Gaki Ningen approche de la cage je veux vérifier quelque chose** » dit Kyuubi

Ayant d'abord un moment d'hésitation Naruto fini par avancer comme commandant se fait une des files d'attente de Kyuubi sorti de la cage et toucha le front de Naruto et un peu éclat de lumière se fit voir avant l'éclaireur de plus en plus la pièce et pendentif ce temp Kyuubi pu regarder la mémoire de Naruto tout ce qu'il n'y a pas tout ce qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il y a eu dans sa vie depuis qu'il peut être enregistré dans sa mémoire. Quelques instants plus tard tout était finis et Naruto finis par revenir à lui et parla:

«Kyuubi qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »Demanda Naruto

**«Ningen parle-moi avec plus de respect je ne suis pas un un misérables Humains tu me comprend»** grogna-t-il à la fin

«Je m'excuse qu'avez-vous fait à l'instant s'il vous plait»

**«C'est beaucoup mieux, j'ai regardé dans ta mémoire ce qui s'est passé ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant et tout le reste»** Répondit Kyuubi

«Et comment vous l'avez trouvé? »

**«Merdique même chez les démons nous ne traitons les plus petits de cette manière et aujourd'hui semble avoir été particulièrement pire Kit Ningen je vais te le dire une seule fois si tu veux survivre dans ce monde il te faut te renforcer être plus fort non seulement ça mais je ne veux pas d'un hôte faible donc tu vas devoir t'entrainer pour être plus fort j'ai cru voir que tu veux devenir ninja si c'est toujours le cas tu dois commencer à t'entrainer maintenant tu n 'as pas de famille pour t'aider et tu n'es pas d'un clan tu as le devoir de débrouiller seule pour être et arriver au sommet normalement tu le ferais seule mais d'après ce que j'ai dans tes mêmes si si tu demandes de l 'aides tu ne la reçoivent pas dans ce sens je vais te faire une proposition et une seule fois seulement je te propose de t'aider un t'entrainer pour devenir plus fort parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu vas finir par mourir alors tu décides quoi décide maintenant car c'est maintenant ou jamais »** dit Kyuubi et attendant la réponse de Naruto

«Il y a une raison que je suis faible actuellement et si je continue comme ça je vais mourir et je n'ai personne sur qui compter je suis seul et il va falloir se battre pour avoir ce que je veux» pense Naruto à la fin de sa réflexion il leva la tête vers Kyuubi avec une énorme détermination et dit:

«D'accord j'accepte ton aide mais je ne pense pas que ça soit gratuit alors que je veux-tu que je fasse en retour pour toi» S'enquit Naruto auprès du démon géant en face de lui

_**«Pas bête au moins il se sert de son cerveau»**_ pensa Kyuubi

**«Tu as raison je veux quelque chose en retour je voudrais que tu change le décore de ton esprit, que tu me laisse accéder à tes sens je veux voir ce que tu vois entender ce que tu entends sentir ce que tu sens et tout et tout et en dernier je veux que tu marches un homme pour moi mais ça viendra plus tard je t'en parleais quand je pense que tu es prêt à combattre ou à savoir la suite »ont** demandé Kyuubi

Naruto étudie les demandes du démon et répond «accepte ça marche pour moi j'accepte le deal»

**«Ok pendant qu'on parlait j'ai soigné ton corps tu peux maintenant te réveiller il doit le matin dans le monde extérieur je dois ensuite apporter quelque modification à ton réparer ou ça ne va pas renforcer ton corps après on pourra parler de commencer ton entraînement »** dit Kyuubi

«D'accord mais comment je fais pour sortir d'ici? »Demanda Naruto

**«C'est votre esprit imaginez-vous vous réveiller c'est tout» ont** répondu Kyuubi

Faisant comme dit il s'imagina se réveilla quelques instants plus tard il ouvrit ces yeux dans le monde extérieur lentement tout en s'adaptant à la luminosité du soleil, après s'être adaptateur il ouvrit complètement les yeux et vis ou il se sont trouvés ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit

_«Ça doit être une partie dans la forêt de la mort»_ se dit-il

Il vit des grottes tout autour de lui et une cascade il se leva et sentit alors les Kunai dans son dos les enlevant un à un il grogna de douleur et petit ces blessures se refermèrent il s'avança près de l'eau quand Kyuubi parla:

**«Kit regarder derrière la cascade je sens quelque chose il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière cette cascade» **

Sursautant sur ces pieds il cria légèrement de peur et parla à voix haute:

«Kyuubi comment avez-vous fait cela? »Demanda-t-il

**«J'ai établi une connexion mentale entre nous deux pas besoin de parler à haute voix pensez juste à ce que vous voulez dire et je dois m'entendrais comme si vous parliez Kit» a** répondu Kyuubi dans son esprit

« _O-oh d'accord je vois ça me semble normal plutôt que de parler seul à haute voix comme un fou»_ dit-il dans son esprit

**«Exactement et vous ne voudriez pas que l'on pense que vous êtes fou n'est-ce pas? »** Demanda Kyuubi

_«Je suppose que non» _

Faisant comme Kyuubi a commandé Naruto se rapprocha de la cascade et il s'est révélé véritablement y avoir quelque chose derrière il passa sous la chute et entra dans une grotte légèrement éclairée s'avançant il finit par tombé sur quelque chose à couper le souffle devant lui 4 grand coffre deux fermés et deux autres entre-ouverts sur pourraient voir à l'intérieur des centaines et des centaines de pièces d'or et Naruto s'est époustouflé de la vue devant lui se précipitant pour ouvrir les deux autres coffres il arrive à celui tout à droite et l'ouvre dedans se trouve trois petits coffre il prend le premier et l'ouvre et y trouve un truc il ne s'attend pas à une sorte de fruit ensuite il entend Kyuubi lui parler

**«Eh bien nous avons des faits une découverte dire que nous trouvons ce genre de choisi ici de tous les endroits»**

«Kyuubi tu sais ce que c'est? »

**«Oui Kit je sais ce que c'est ce que tu tiens et vois est ce quoi appelle un fruit du démon c'est un type de fruit qui accorde un certain pouvoir à celui qui le mange les chances d'en trouver sont aussi rares que le fait de rencontrer kami et de lui donner une fessée »**

**AUTRE PART LIEU SUPER SECRET ET INCONNU **

**«Aachoooo il semble que quelqu'un dit quelque chose de pas plaisant à proposer de moi»** dit Kami

**«RETOUR KYUUBI & NARUTO»**

Naruto éclata de rire à la suite de la référence de Kyuubi et dit

«Très drôle, très drôle et tu peux dire quelle capacité ça donne? »Demanda Naruto

**«Il semble que ça renferme le pouvoir de la glace du type ****Logia ****Il est caractérisé par le fait qu'il donne à son utilisateur le pouvoir de prendre la forme d'un élément naturel, de produire et de contrôler à volonté. »** Dit Kyuubi

«Intéressant le contrôle de la glace en regardant l'autre»

Il ouvrit le second coffret il vit un autre fruit d'une autre forme puis s'adressa à nouveau au Kyuubi

«Et ça Kyuubi? »Demanda Naruto

**«Kit je ne sais pas commenter mais tu es très chanceux celui-là se trouve être un autre puissant fruit celui de la lumière ou la luminescence»** dit Kyuubi quelque peu choque de trouver si puissant fruit au même endroit

**«Kit ouvre le troisième coffret»** Ordonna Kyuubi

Et Naruto le fit il prit le troisième coffret et l'ouvrit et ce qu'il fit rire le Kyuubi mais à gorge déployée

**«MWWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA MMMMWWMWMWMWMWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA» Kyuubi rit comme ça pendentif encore 2 ou 3 bonne minute avant de se calmer et parla **

**«Kit Tu n'es pas chanceux tu es le dieu de la chance tu es trop chanceux ça ne devrait pas être possible ce genre de chance ça ne devrait pas exister»** dit Kyuubi en recommandant à rire aux dépends de Naruto qui était confus

«Eh Kyuubi c'est quel fruit celui-ci? »

**«Kit celui c'est un fruit de type Zoan, un Zoan est un type de Fruits du Démon, les plus rares qui existent, plus rare même que les ****Logia sont les mythes Zoan ****. Ils permettent à leurs utilisateurs de se transformer en créatures mythiques tu as dans ta main le type l'oiseau et pas n'importe quel type c'est un pour oiseau mythique tu as entre tes mains le fruit de l'oiseau mythique de Phoenix Kit ça veut dire si tu le maitrise tu seras capable de te transformer en oiseaux et voler et si tu t'entraines bien et suffisamment tu pourrais transformer certaines parties de ton corps les attaques n'auront pas d'effets sur toi et tu ne pourras pas mourir Kit tu as vraiment trop de chance MMMMWMWWWWWWWHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHA »** dit Kyuubi en riant à la fin

Pendant ce temps Naruto réfléchis tant d'opportunité

«Hé Kyuubi tu penses que je peux manger les trois? Ce serait du gâchis de laisser là sans être utiliser! »

Kyuubi se tut et réfléchis _**«s'il pouvait ingérer les trois et utiliser les différents pourvoir il serait possible imbattable ce serait un atout mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passerai s'il mangeait les trois fruits trop de puissance? de toute façon si son corps essai de le lâcher je le modifie pour qu'il s'y adapte c'est tout »**_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux que personne ne pourrait voir

**«Kit vas-y mange les trois fruits tu as raison ce serait du gâchis de laisser ça ici mais je dois te dire qu'après avoir mangé ces fruits tu ne pourras plus nager mais si ça marche tu pour voler de toute c'est c'est un petit détail je peux arranger je après les avoirs mangés je vais les modifiés pour enlever cette faiblesse vas-y mange les »** Dit Kyuubi

Fait comme dit il engloutit les trois fruits fils corps se mis à luire pendentif plusieurs minutes puis la lumière s'évanouit et Naruto est tombé inconscient à nouveau pendentif dans son esprit fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour forcer le corps de Naruto à s 'accommoder à la puissance de ces trois puissants fruits puis plus tard ils commencentont sont entrainement pour faire le shinobi ultime

**«Timeskip quelques heures plus tard» **

Se réveiller lentement de son évanouissement il regarde autour de lui pour repérer son environnement et se souvenir qu'il toujours dans la grotte, «qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »Pensa-t-il

**«Tu t'es évanoui après avoir assimilé le dernier fruit sur dirait qu'il y a une surcharge de puissance dans votre mais ça va mieux encore quelque heure et vous aurez pleinement les trois j'ai dû apporter quelque modification dans votre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ces modifications apparaitrons lentement pour ne pas provoquer de soupçons chez les gens »** lui dit Kyuubi dans son esprit

**«Vous n'avez pas encore le plein contrôle mais vous devriez pouvoir utiliser les capacités de base ou faire apparaitre votre fruit ou en le manipulant légèrement mais vous pourriez vous entrainez durement pour le maitriser complètement maintenant imaginez-vous faites quelque chose de focalisateur le! »**

Entendant ce qu'il lui est dû il ferme les yeux et se concentre il se met légèrement à briller et il ouvre les yeux et ressens son pouvoir il fait un pas mais se transport rapidement et finis dans le mur des cotés de la grotte «ça va être dur »se dit-il

Environ 2 heures plus tard il s'est tant bien que mal pour s'habituer à la vitesse qu'il acquiert avec l'utilisation du pouvoir de son fruit il se retourne pour faire face aux deux derniers coffres non ouverts relâchant son pouvoir il ouvre l'un des deux coffres et document divers et livre et en regardant il tombe quelque parchemin qui intéresse deux rouleaux pour un style de taijutsu qui se nomme **Muay-thai** et deux autres qui semble plus vieux qui qui est écrit **Ansatsuken** . Les autres semble être des livres d'histoires sur une époque antérieure passant à l'autre coffre et le dernier il l'ouvre et à l'intérieur se une boîte assez longue et quatre parchemins faisant mention de style de combat à l'épée les trois premiers ministres ( **Ittoryu, Nitoryu,**) et le dernier parchemin un autre style de combat à l'épée ( **Tenken** (épée divine)), il ouvre la boîte au fond et y voit un objet d'une splendeur et d'une aura qu'il ne peut décrire avec des mots là sous ces yeux se trouve un katana qui semble attendre dans le repos son prochain manieur un katana gainé de son fourreau noir son manche blanc avec des formes de losanges dessus, il soulève la lame et la dégaine et voit le coté de la lame noir et le tranchant luisant prêt à tailler à traverser la chaise il est absorbé par la lame et après un moment à l'admirateur il la rengaine _«je vais m'entrainer dure je veux être digne de manier cette lame pour je dois être plus fort»_pensa Naruto regardant dans la boite pour ne rien manquer il trouve une note que vous devez avoir une forte détermination et une grande puissance pour brandir ce katana il a été forgé dans le sombre son nom: « **Yamato** » lit-il cette dernière partie a haute voix et le katana toujours dans sa se mit à vibrer, à luire dans la grotte éclairé et à pulser encore et encore et une aura les entoure tous les deux des images se précipite dans sa mémoire des flash-back des combats des sensations et d'autres sentiments et à la fin il se souviens d'une vie qui n'est pas la sienne tout se passe en instant et il dit: « **Vergil** »Puis il revient à lui, décidez du locataire mais pas avant de cacher tout ce qu'il a découvert pour revenir plus tard c'est son trésor il ne reste personne personne le découvrir se promit-il.

**«AU VILLAGE»**

Les gens étaient toujours dans l'euphorie du festival qui s'est passé hier et d'autre part dans la joie pour s'être enfin débarrassé du gosse démon

«Hahahahahaha vous avez vu hier je pense qu'on s'est enfin débarrassé du gosse démon je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait survivre à cette chute dans la forêt avec les blessures qu'il a reçu j'espère qu'il en est mort Hahahahahaha »dit un villageois à un autre alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés en groupe

De l'autre côté dans le même bar les shinobi entendaient le villageois qui parlaient certaines se réjouissaient d'autre fronçait quelque peu les sourcils avant de passer à l'autre choisi et d'autre était tout simplement indifférent à ce qu'ils entendaient

Un autre villageois parla: «en plus apparemment il est tombé dans la forêt de la mort cet endroit est dangereux à ce qu'il parait même certains shinobi refusent de s'y aventurer»

Inconnu de tous un ANBU caché dans les ombres les entendis et parti via un Shunshin rendre compte à l'Hokage de ce qu'il a appris nouvellement

**«TOUR HOKAGE» **

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage l'homme le plus fort du village de Konoha était assis dans son bureau venant de finir son travail de paperasse aussi «le fléau des Kage» ou encore «le plus grand ennemi des Kage» il se leva de son bureau et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour le visage à son village ayant dû reprendre ses fonctions après le décès trop prémature tu Yondaime et de sa femme hier cela faisait 8 ans

_«Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto-kun j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne s'est rien passé de trop grave peut-être que je devrais lui rendre visite ça fait un moment que je ne l 'ai pas vu »_ pensa le vieil Hokage

Soudainement il senti l'approche d'un de ces ninjas et quelque instant plus tard un ANBU apparu via Shunshin

«Rapport» dit-il

«Hai Hokage-sama… durant ma surveillance dans le village aujourd'hui j'ai entendu quelque chose choisi certains villageois manifesté parler des événements qui sont survenus hier pendant le festival» dit l'ANBU au masque de tortue

«Et que s'est-il passé que vous avez pensé important pour m'en informer» demanda le Hokage avec un sourcil levé

«Hé bien les villageois parlaient de la façon dont ils sont débarrassés du démon qu'ils ont béni gravement avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber par-dessus une pente directement et assez profondément dans la forêt de la mort» ont répondu l 'ANBU lentement mais surement une vague d'intention meurtrière s'est produite dans le bureau faisant s'affaiblir les shinobi de niveau ANBU présent dans la pièce après 2 min ce qui a été rendu des heures les shinobi de niveau ANBU le Hokage donna sa commande «Rassembler deux équipes et quelques shinobi de niveau Jounin et diriger vous vers la forêt de la mort pour rechercher l'enfant immédiatement» ordonna le Hokage

«Hai Hokage-sama» ainsi l'agent partit faire comme commander

_«Minato Kushina je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir protéger votre enfant et en faire plus pour lui la haine des villageois est encore top grande j'espère qu'il ira bien»_ pensa le Hokage tristement en regardant le village à nouveau et soupira

Comme commandant par le Hokage deux équipes et quelques Jounin se sont rassemblés et son allé dans la forêt de la mort pour récupérer le gamin tandis qu'une bonne partie à souhaiter laisser le gamin dans la forêt et s'en foutre de lui mais ils sont quand-mêmes parti parce que c'était un ordre du Hokage en chemin nous rencontrons une jeune femme qui marchait tranquillement en direction de la forêt pour son propre plaisir vu que c'était un peu comme chez elle quand elle en avait besoin elle elle retourne quand elle a envoyé un groupe assez important de Shinobi qui se dirige vers la forêt de la mort

Apparaissant devant elle l'ANBU au masque de tortue se dirige vers elle et parle

«Anko Mitarashi par ordre du Hokage je vous demande de venir avec nous pour nos aidés dans la forêt de la mort dont vous n'avez pas une certaine connaissance»

«Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe? »Demanda Anko

«Il se trouve que Uzumaki Naruto a été jeté dans la forêt de la mort après avoir été attaqué par des civils hiérarchisés lors du festival et il a été blessé assez gravement à ce qu'il parait» a déclaré l'ANBU assez passivement

«Nous devons juste laisser le gosse démon dans la forêt et mourir nous n'avons pas besoin de lui» déclara un Shinobi aléatoire dans la foule

Entendant cela Anko se refrogna avant de se tourner vers l'ANBU qui était toujours devant elle soupirant elle lui fait signe qu'elle va aider dans les recherches c'est ainsi qu'il se dirige tous vers la forêt à la recherche de Naruto.

**«DE RETOUR AVEC NARUTO»**

Tout en ignorant que des Shinobi sont maintenant à la recherche dans la forêt de la mort Naruto courait pour essayer de sortir de la forêt de la mort où il allaitait fatiguer et ne passait pas de la forêt de sitôt si il continu d ' avancer à ce rythme il fit appel au pouvoir de son fruit luminescent (pika pika no mi) pour augmenter sa vitesse en l'augmentant légèrement il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'est élevé dans les airs petit à petit ayant saisit se fait -il accéléra et s'envola ayant du mal à se diriger au début mais il finit par saisir l'astuce

Il s'envole à grande vitesse pour sortir quand il rentre dans quelqu'un et les deux tombent finissent par atterrir au sol dans une position plutôt étrange (avec Anko en dessous Naruto au-dessus le visage vers les jambes d'Anko et les siennes dirigées vers le visage d'Anko (69) se pertinentes fils visage se retrouva sur une partie privée sans le vouloir il rapproche fils visage et renifle sous sa jupe) Naruto ayant fils visage dans la vallée des seins de Anko une principale sur fils seins gauche l'appuyant sans conscience de ce fait

**«POV ANKO» **

Après être rentrer dans la forêt avec les autres ils ont décidé de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain s'avançant dans la direction qu'elle avait choisi un bâton de dango dans sa bouche et deux autres dans sa main droite elle était plongée dans ses pensées

_«J'espère que le gamin ira assez bien et que je ne vais pas trouver un cadavre merde pourquoi je m'en soucis je vais juste le trouver et ensuite basta…. Mais quand même être attaqué comme ça le jour de son anniversaire doit-être quelque chose »_

Grâce à ses sens Shinobi elle ressent une présence qui se rapproche et une grande vitesse d'après ce qu'elle peut sentir elle se demande ce que c'est sortant d'un Kunai prête à se battre au cas ou quand un flash lumineux ou luminescent elle ne pourrait pas dire elle lança fils Kunai et l'objet entra en collision avec elle et le deux se voient tomber au sol

**«POV NORMAL»**

Tout deux au sol grogne alors qu'il revienne de leur choc suite à la collision Anko grogne un peu pour étouffer un petit gémissement qui menace de s'échapper de ses lèvres et elle regarde Naruto qui est un fils principal seins et la presse

«Hé gamin je vois que tu t'amuses?» demande-t-elle revenant a lui Naruto lève la tête et regarde une jeune sur qui il est allongé et sens principal presser quelque chose de vraiment très doux et regarde ce que c'est il voit que ce sont ces seins il enlève directement sa main et essai de se lever

Naruto se lève tout en se frottant la tête

«Waouh je suis rentré dans quelque chose choisie» dit-il distraitement

«Ce quelque chose de choisi comme tu dis c'est quelqu'un moi plus spécifiquement» ont répondu Anko

«Oui je m'excuse je ne voulais pas vous foncez dedans euh…»

«La très sexy et grande Anko Mitarashi» répond-elle

«D'accord Anko-chan» il lui dit

A cela elle lève un sourcil «Anko -CHAN? D'où ça vient cela? »Demande Anko

«Je ne sais pas c'est venu naturellement» ont répondu Naruto

«Peu importe Gaki viens il y a tout un groupe de Shinobi que sont dans la forêt à votre recherche pour vous ramener au village» dit Anko

Remarquant instantanément le changement d'émotion sur son visage avec un profond froncement de sourcil avant de sourire à nouveau tout cela en moins de 5 secondes

Elle l'a remarqué elle l'a vu elle le sait il vient de porter un masque émotionnel pour cacher ses sentiments ou enfuir quelque chose au plus profond de lui ce faisant elle fronce les sourcils elle sait ce que ça fait de cacher ses sentiments derrière masque et aucun enfant à cet âge ne devrait être comme ça _«si triste»_ pensa-t-elle

«Maa maa Gaki viens il est temps de rentrer» dit Anko

«D'accord merci d'être lieu me sauver» a répondu-il avec un grand sourire

«Hmm de rien» dit-elle assez bizarrement peut être habitué à la gratitude

Elle finit par lancer une fusée éclairante pour signaler la réussite du sauvetage et elle utilise Shunshin pour apparaitre devant la forêt avec Naruto quelques minutes le groupe de recherche revient et l'ANBU avec le masque de tortue apparait

«Vous avez retrouvé l'enfant allons au bureau de l'Hokage» dit l'ANBU

Un signe de tête il fait au groupe de rentrer chez eux ensuite prend avec Anko et Naruto Shunshin jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage

**«TOUR HOKAGE»**

Quelques après avoir commandé à l'ANBU pour rechercher Naruto le Hokage s'est remis au travail trois personne apparue devant lui via Shunshin et les reconnait

«Ah je vois que vous l'avez retrouvé bonjour Naruto-kun comment tu vas? »Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

«Bonjour Jiji je ne sais pas je ne comprends pas pourquoi! pourquoi ils m'ont font ça je n'ai rien fait et ils m'ont attaqué pourquoi moi ji-chan qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »Demande Naruto avec les larmes aux yeux prêt à pleurer

«Je ne sais pas Naruto-kun je ne sais pas»

Personne le léger froncement de sourcil sur son visage

«Peut-être que c'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont abandonnés parce qu'ils pensaient aussi que j'étais un démon comme le reste du village» dit-il

«Ne dis pas une choisi pareil Naruto-kun vos parents ne vous ont pas abandonnés ils sont morts le jour de l'attaque du Kyuubi en héros en défendant le village» dit le vieil Hokage

«Alors tu les connais dis-moi qui ils étaient s'il te plaît jiji je veux savoir» réponds Naruto

«Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'ennemis» dit le vieil homme

«Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'orphelinat le jour du festival ils savaient que ça peut être dangereux pour les enfants seuls dehors la nuit» dit le vieil dans une tentative de changer de sujet

Naruto le remarqua mais ne dis plus rien à ce sujet il avait déjà sa réponse

«Je ne vis plus à l'orphelinat depuis quelque temps le directeur m'a mis dehors parce qu'un marchant est venu dire que je lui avais volé des trucs mais je ne l'ai jamais jamais fait mais le directeur ne m'a pas écouté »finit-il tristement

Les adultes autours de la pièce sur froncer les sourcils à cette information mais n'ont rien dit

Le Hokage se mit à réfléchir à ce sujet ne sachant pas quand c'est arrivé

«Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu moi voir quand c'est arrivé Naruto-kun je t'aurais aidé» dit le vieil homme

«Je ne voulais pas te déranger jiji je pensais que je ne voudrais pas t'embêter mais quand je voulais venir te voir le jour du festival sur m'a attaqué» avec une expression triste

«D'accord je comprends mais la prochaine fois viens de me voir directement d'accord? «

«D'accord ji-san»

Haussant un sourcil au suffixe mais ne dis rien «Naruto-kun mon ANBU ici va t'accompagner à l'hôpital pour qu'on voit que tu vas bien et après tu reviens sur trouver un appartement d'accord? »

«Mais je vais bien jiji pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital»

«Fais ça pour moi en plus j'ai une surprise pour toi je t'ai inscrit à l'académie pour commencer dans trois jours comme ça tu pourras devenir ninja pour réaliser ton rêve de devenir Hokage et me prendre le chapeau» dis le Hokage avec le sourire sachant que qu'il avait le garçon et pour le remonter le moral

Jouant le jeu le visage de Naruto s'illumina comme un sapin de noël à cette nouvelle

**«Timeskip trois jours plus tard»**

Naruto a reçu son nouvel appartement pas très grande chambre cuisine douche et un salon dans un bâtiment plus habité depuis que les locataires ont appris que le démon allait habiter dans leur immeuble

Après avoir emménagé le Hokage est venu chercher Naruto pour aller chercher de quoi meubler dans une nouvelle maison mais ils ont le strict minimum un canapé-lit pour le salon de couverture non éclairé un matelas des ustensiles de cuisine du nécessaire de douche et d ' autres choses

Le Hokage lui avait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui acheter trop de choisir mais qu'il aurait une allocation par mois qu'il devrait bien gérer et s'acheter ce qu'il lui manquait quand il en aura besoin et qu'il avait accepté

Entre-temps il avait discuté avec Kyuubi pour commencer son programme d'entraînement qu'ils avaient convenu qu'il aurait commencé par son physique sans physique adapté il aurait du mal dans la suite de leur entraînement depuis qu'il a fait des cours régulièrement autour du village des pompes des sit-up des abdos et autres pour améliorer son physique

Le premier jour il s'est retrouvé à avoir mal partout après avoir fait tous ses exercices mais grâce à Kyuubi le lendemain il a demandé à Kyuubi et lui à dit qu'il peut donner à fond dans son entraînement et pendant sa période de repos il va guérir son corps et le rendre plus fort

Après avoir appris ça il a remercié le Kyuubi qui lui a grogné en retour qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remerciement mais il l'a quand même fait

Le Kyuubi lui aussi dit qu'il fallait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour apprendre plus sur l'histoire et tout le reste et aussi de se faufiler dans la section Shinobi pour voir ce qu'il peut trouver pour son entraînement ninja qui pourrait l'aider à s'améliorer encore plus et aussi de faufiler dans le bureau du Hokage pour chercher là où se trouve la maison du quatrième

Quand il a demandé pourquoi il voulait l'adresse du quatrième le Kyuubi lui a répondu qu'ils vont entrer dans la maison pour voir s'il y a quelque chose que ces parents lui ont laissé où où trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ou d'important

Après s'être vu refusé l'autorisation d'entrer dans la bibliothèque par le bibliothécaire à il s'est dit qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen pour y accéder aujourd'hui était le jour du début de son parcours à l'académie il s'est très tôt a fait ses activités habituelles il est parti courir aujourd'hui il s'est dépassé en courant 15 miles puis est rentré après une douche et un petit déjeuner il s'est âpreté pour aller à l'académie

Dès qu'il est arrivé les gens autour de lui ont commencé à chuchoter «regardez c'est le gosse démon» «pourquoi le Hokage lui permet d'aller à l'académie» «il va juste se renforcer et nous attaquer pour nous détruire »D'autre ont ajouté« il devrait être juste mort »d'autre disaient à leurs

Enfants de ne pas s'approcher de lui

Mais comme à son habitude il les a juste ignorés espérant qu'il pourrait apprendre à l'académie et se faire des amis

Le surveillant a commencé à appeler pour entrer dans les salles pour commencer la journée

Dans les salles le surveillant s'est présenté et a commencé à faire l'appel

Ino Yamanaka

«Présente»

Haruno Sakura

«Présente»

Akimichi Choji

" Présent "

Nara Shikamaru

«Gênant présent» dit-il avant de se rendormir

Inuzuka Kiba

«L'alpha est présent»

Hyuuga Hinata

«P pré présente»

Aburame Shino

«Présent» répond-il avec un ton monotone

Uchiha Sasuke

«Hn»

A cela plusieurs filles de la classe avaient des cœurs dans les yeux elles sont passées en mode fangirl

Ont commencé à crier et dire à quel point il était cool et beau

Les garçons se renfrognèrent

Et Uzumaki Naruto dit l'instructeur avec venin les élèves n'ont pas pris conscience de cela sauf

Shikamaru mais il s'est dit que ça n'était pas son problème et que ce serait génial d'y penser et se rendormi

Naruto l'a remarqué

«Génial quelqu'un d'autre qui ne m'aime pas ça va être de longue Année avec les gens comme lui» pensa Naruto

Les heures sont passées l'instructeur s'est présenté à parler de ce qui se passera à l'académie de ce qu'ils vont apprendre pour devenir ninja après les heures de conférence ennuyeuses il était temps pour les exercices physiques et les apprendre à débloquer leur chakra

Pour se faire, ils sont sortis de la classe et sont allés au terrain d'entraînement de l'académie

Arriver sur place l'instructeur pris la parole et demandé s'il y avait ceux qui avaient déjà leur chakra de déverrouiller les héritiers du clan avaient tous lever la main

Alors il y a leur demande d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs et il leur donna l'exercice de l'équilibrage de kunai avec leur chakra

Hochant la tête ils sont allés le faire

Et il revint à l'autre partie de la classe

«Ok alors classe mettez-vous tous en ligne et en tailleur pour commencer»

Ils ont fait comme commander

«En soit c'est très simple d'accéder à son chakra vous devez fermer les yeux et vous concentrer en cherchant en vous très profondément en vous votre pouvoir cela ressemble plus comme à une source de chaleur approchez-vous en et prenez là» dit l'instructeur

«Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire si vous ne pouvez pas faire le premier coup c'est difficile la première fois mais vous ne découragez pas continuer à essayer vous l'avez? Maintenant allez y faites-moi signe quand vous arrivez »ajouta-t-il

Les élèves s'y trouvent sont mis comme commandant au début personne n'a réussi mai au bout de quelques heures de pratique qu'ils ont commencé à faire des progrès l'instructeur leur donnait des instructions et les mais mais quand il est arrivé à Naruto il le passa simplement

Naruto ne convient pas ou ne dit quand cela arriva il continua à essayer

«Qu'est-ce que je fais mal» se demanda-t-il

«Tu ne te concentre pas assez» a répondu Kyuubi dans son esprit

«A votre entraînement nous ajoutons aussi la méditation parce que vous avez besoin de calmer votre esprit et être plus concentré cela favorise aussi votre contrôle de chakra» ajouta le massif démon

«Oh d'accord je vois merci Kyuubi» dit-il

Le Kyuubi a juste Hmph en réponse et Naruto a eu une goutte de sueur à son comportement

Réessayant mais cette fois en se concentrant plus il est arrivé au plus profond de lui quelques minutes dans le noir total des sources ont commencé à apparaître le premier une grande source rouge a chanté picotant de tout partie en essayant de se libérer comme il pensa

Le second était un mélange de trois formes était aussi grand que le rouge mais en combattant les uns contre les autres mais se calmait progressivement et tentait de se mélanger pour mieux coexister il enduit que c'était ces trois fruits du démon avec qui fusionnaient avec lui

Et ensuite le troisième sinon le plus bizarre était grand mais pas aussi grand que les autres mais grand quand même était bleu violet avec des taches noires il ne savait pas ce que c'était ces tâches noires mais il le sentait et le demandait très clairement il pulsait comme si il appelait alors il s'avança

Une fois proche il tend la main et là il s'agrandit et englobe les trois qui tentaient de se mélanger et les deux deviennent plus grand et se stabilisent alors qu'il envoie une grande chaleur se propager dans son et éclater

Un extérieur son chakra entoura lentement son corps corps mais réduit aux autres il n'a pas explosé comme à l'intérieur il s'est plutôt mit à envoyer des impulsions en continu le sol sous lui a commencé à craquer juste de petit craquement puis ça s'est arrêté et il a ouvert les yeux ils ont eu pas leurs couleurs normal ils étaient plus bleu glacial presque violet si profond tel un lac gelé puis ils revinrent à leur couleur normal tout s'est passé en une fraction de seconde et passa inaperçu

Dans le village plusieurs personnes ont ressenti ces impulsions mais n'ont pas été jugées importantes et sont retournées à ce qu'elles étaient mais avant

«Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça» pensèrent-ils tous distraitement

De retour avec Naruto il se leva alla voir l'instructeur lui dire qu'il avait réussi l'instructeur se refrogna et grogna que le démon avait réussi et il dit dédaigneusement aller avec les autres ainsi il avait été envoyé équilibré le kunai avec son chakra

La fin de la journée arrivée l'instructeur les renvoya chez eux chacun des partis

Naruto quitta l'académie et alla faire sa routine du soir et rentra chez lui pour dîner et dormir

Le lendemain arriva vite Naruto se lève et fais comme les derniers jours et arrive l'heure de l'académie arrive il se prépare déjeune et y va

Il y arrive et se dirige vers sa classe et sa salle à tout tout au fond et vois les autres élèves arrivés un à un et en dernier l'instructeur

Ce dernier commence par l'appel et appelle tout le monde et au nom il le prononce avec du venin ensuite vient sa conférence sur l'histoire de Konoha pour commencer ensuite un peu sûre les guerres ninja et vient l'heure de l'entraînement physique tout le monde sors

Arriver dehors l'instructeur leurs demandes de faire le tour du terrain d'entraînement de l'académie pour s'échauffer après une heure de cours il leurs demande de se reposer

Ils sont tous haletants à cause de l'effort fourni sauf quelques-uns qui vont assez bien Kiba et Sasuke Halètent un peu Shino on ne peut pas dire mais on peut transpirer mais pas beaucoup Hinata elle prend de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer après quelques instants ça va mieux

Naruto lui va parfaitement bien vu qu'il fait plus chaque matin et soirs dans un physique de routine

Après 10 minutes de repos l'instructeur vient les voir et leur dit de recommencer à équilibrer le kunai sur leur main durant les deux prochaines heures après avoir dit cela un élève lève la main l'instructeur lui donne la parole et même temps que Naruto mais il ignore Naruto pour l'autre étudiant

«S'il vous plaît sensei a quoi sert cet exercice» demanda l'étudiant

«Bonne question cet exercice sert pour la pratique de votre exercice de chakra et il sert aussi à exercer votre contrôle sur celui-ci ceux qui arrivent facilement ont un bon contrôle de chakra ceux qui n'y arrivent pas ne découragent pas dans le pratiquant vous y arriverez et ça vous paraît plus tard »ont répondu l'instructeur

Mais Naruto grogna parce qu'il a été ignoré mais le classa

Deux heures plus tard comme dit l'instructeur ramena la classe dans la salle de cours «ok classe je vais vous enseigner un des projets de l'académie qui va vous aider pour réussir votre test de la dernière année pour devenir Genin» dit-il

Regardez bien il fit des signes avec ses mains et en un pouf en face des élèves se trouve une autre personne couleur de cheveux différents vêtements différents et tout le reste et un autre pouf plus tard l'instructeur revient à sa forme

A cela les élèves ont eu différentes réactions certaines sont émerveillées d'autres personnes dans les yeux de pouvoir l'apprendre et d'autres sont restés calmes

Naruto a vu cela «oui c'est ça c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut si je réussis à le faire je pourrais

Entrer dans la bibliothèque et ne pas me faire chasser »pensa-t-il

«Ok classe ce jutsu s'appelle Henge no Jutsu il vous permet de vous transformer de changer en une autre forme en arme ou en un animal je vais vous montrer les mudra pour le faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ne pas réussir avec succès la première fois pratiquer et vous y arriverez mais sur ne pourra pas le pratiquer suffisamment aujourd'hui dans une heure les sensei ont eu la réunion vous allez donc rentrer chez vous pratiquer à la maison demain nous reviendrons sur ça »dit l'instructeur

Comme annoncer il leur montra les mudra pour la technique ils ont pratiqué certains sur réussit d'autre non une heure plus tard à 2 heures de l'après-midi les instructeurs ont renvoyé les étudiants chez eux

Après le renvoi des étudiants Naruto se dirige vers l'un des terrains d'entraînement après une heure de pratique il trouve que c'est assez bien maîtrisé et qu'il peut tenir longtemps il se lance un Henge et se dirige vers la bibliothèque et il entre et voit la bibliothécaire il lui fait un salut et reçoit une réponse

«Que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit» demanda l'adulte

«Bonjour madame je suis venu faire des recherches pour l'académie l'histoire les mathématiques et diverses choses aussi en apprendre plus sur le chakra vu que je vais à l'académie» ont répondu

«C'est bien apprendre et de faire des recherches tu seras plus intelligent comme ça bonne idée c'est la première fois que tu viens ici? Donc tu ne dois pas avoir de carte de bibliothèque »demanda la bibliothécaire

«Oui c'est la première fois est-ce que je peux aussi emprunter des livres si je veux continuer à lire à la maison? »Demanda Naruto

«Oui tu peux mais tu dois les rendre dans un délai de vingt jours compris? Viens avec moi sur va te faire une carte de bibliothèque et après je vais te montrer les différentes sections pour ce que tu cherches »

Ils sont allés ont fait la carte et il a vu tous les livres qu'il cherchait histoire les sciences le chakra et les exercices pour son contrôle et un livre poussiéreux qui se trouvent sur l'une des étagères nommées Fuinjutsu il ne savait pas pourquoi pourquoi mais ça l'a intéressé et donc il l'a pris

Il s'est présenté à la bibliothécaire et a dit qu'il voulait les emprunter elle a validé le tout le lui a mis dans un sac et lui a donné il l'a pris là remercier et s'en est allé direction chez où il a passé la soirée à lire puis s'est endormi

La première semaine de l'académie passa rapidement et ensuite le week-end samedi de ce soir aux alentours de minuit une petite formes s'est glissé dans les archives de l'administration de la tournée Hokage pour fouiller en particulier les documents sur le Yondaime il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et ensuite tombé un autre nom «Kushina Uzumaki» le nom de la femme du Yondaime «ils m'ont donné le nom de ma mère» pensa le petit fouineur et ensuite il trouva l'adresse du domicile du Yondaime il remet le dossier et chercha pour l'autre nom il le trouva également et il y a quelques qui choisissaient l'intéressa «le clan Uzumaki» il avait un clan il avait une famille

Puis il lut plus loin détruit pendant la seconde guerre ninja par trois pas grand village caché Kiri Iwa Kumo parce que leur grande maîtrise du Fuinjutsu représentais une grande menace

A cette information il serra les dents détruit pour être doué dans quelque chose à sa mère semblait être la seule survivante les Uzumaki étaient alliés de Konoha mais ces derniers ne l'ont pas réussi à lutter contre leur destruction comme s'ils avaient été abandonnés sa mère Kunoichi très fortes et très capables maîtres en Fuinjutsu à même enseigné un peu de ses connaissances au Yondaime

Maintenant il comprend pourquoi il était attiré par le Fuinjutsu c'est dans son sang

Il referma le classeur de dossier tout en gardant le dossier de Kushina en entendant des bruits pas il se dépêcha et quitta les lieux comme s'il n'avait jamais été là là

Une heure après être sorti de la tournée Hokage il se dirige vers l'adresse qu'il a obtenu il se trouve là trouvé derrière une petite forêt dissimulée au milieu

**«C'est sécurisé par des phoques pour empêcher n'importe qui qui entre»** entend-t-il dans son esprit le Kyuubi lui parle

«Comment j'entre alors»

**«Vous n'êtes pas Qui vous ne importe le fils des ÊTES deux de ces lieux Propriétaires vous devriez y Fait Avoir METTEZ Accès au centre Votre chantèrent du-symbole et y du Poussez chakra»** dit Kyuubi

Il le fit le symbole s'illumina et commença a tourné comme un mécanisme pour finir avec un motif en spirale symbole du clan Uzumaki puis vint un clic signé qu'il pourrait pousser le portail et entrer

Il le fit et entra et referma derrière puis un autre clic il a entendu il vit une grande cour sur la gauche un assez grand bassin étang pas très profond à gauche tout le long du mur du jardin de fleur au centre une maison dans style japonais traditionnel mais il y avait deux étages

Il avança mais une fois proche de la maison il se heurta à un mur invisible il se mordit encore le pousse et le passa sur le mur invisible des quatre coins des murs extérieurs une barrière en forme de cube s'élève un peu haut dans le ciel et l'entourage toute la propriété et une petite partie de la forêt derrière la maison le périmètre est maintenant inviolable personne ne peut être et s'ils y parviennent il le saura lui seul peut être désactivé il ne sait pas comment il le sait mais le sait!

Il entre dans la maison tout semble normal il arrive dans le salon des fauteuils et canapés bien installés et de plus sur des étagères il voit à quoi ressemble son père et sa mère avec quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaît pas

Les photos de ses parents ensemble de sa mère enceinte regardant son ventre avec amour et le caressant doucement devant tant de tendresses il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer tellement il aurait voulu vivre ce temps d'amour

Il continue de parcourir la Maison il trouve la cuisine les placards remplis de rouleaux des ustensiles de cuisine et autres

Il montre à l'étage trouve quatre pièces trois chambre et une salle de bain spécieuse deux chambres ont leur propre salle de bain la plus grande chambre il déduit Que c'est celle de ces parents avec des vêtements de femme et dans un autre placard des vêtements d'homme

Il trouve à côté de grandes pochettes ninja avec des kunai à trois volets à l'intérieur ça devait être pour son père après la visite de l'étage il redescend il trouve une porte derrière les marches il entre et trouve un grand couloir à droite du couloir une porte scellée faisant comme à l'extérieur avec les barrières il l'ouvre

A L'intérieur une très grande pièce avec un bureau au centre à gauche à droite et derrière le bureau des étagères énormes remplis de rouleaux et de livres une étagère assez grande pour représenter la moitié d'une section de la bibliothèque des rouleaux empilés sur d «autres rouleaux de Taijutsu

Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu et Fuinjutsu de tout éléments des livres d'histoires anciennes des contes et légendes des sciences et autres

Il s'approche du bureau «c'est ici que papa et maman travaillaient! »Pensa -t-il tristement

Il regarda dans les tiroirs du bureau et vit parchemins il le pris déroulant il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était mais mais c'était du Fuinjutsu il en était sur «il va falloir que je penche le dessus pour être comme mes parents être bon dans ce domaine »se dit-il

Comme le premier les autres étaient aussi sur le Fuinjutsu sauf le dernier qui était un Jutsu Kage Bunshin c'était écrit ainsi qu'une description

Ce jutsu permet à l'utilisateur de créer une ou plusieurs copies des mêmes. Le chakra de l'utilisateur est divisé également entre lui et ses clones Selon la quantité de chakra ne dispose pas de l'utilisateur et du nombre de clones qu'il fabrique, cet épuisement rapide de ses réserves peut être dangereux. Pour cette raison, seuls ceux au moins de niveau Jōnin peuvent utiliser en toute sécurité la technique standard du clone d'ombre. La plupart des outils et des armes sont copiés lorsque les clones fantômes sont créés une fois dispersés, les expériences du clone et le chakra restant sont retransmis à l'utilisateur. Les expériences partagées rendues les clones fantômes utiles pour la collecte de renseignements: un clone fantôme peut être envoyé en territoire hostile, recueillir des informations sans mettre l ' utilisateur en danger et se disperser une fois terminer, transféré ainsi ce qu'il a appris. Alternativement, les clones d'ombre peuvent reconstituer une zone, se dispersant qui ont trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient pour permettre à l'utilisateur de connaître l'endroit de la cible. Les clones d'ombre peuvent également accélérer les périodes d'entraînement. Par exemple, en s'entraînant aux côtés d'un clone fantôme pendant une heure, l'utilisateur aura une expérience de formation de deux heures une fois le clone fantôme dispersé. En utilisant des centaines de clones, une formation qui prendrait généralement des semaines ou des mois peut être complétée en quelques heures mais les expériences combinées s'accompagnent d'une fatigue mentale combinée, nécessitant qu '

_«Waouh avec soi Jutsu je pourrais pouvoir accélérer mon entrainement et devenir plus fort plus mais, c'est un peu de la triche hé Kyuubi tu en pense quoi? »_ Dit / demanda Naruto dans son esprit

**«Kit dans le monde Ninja la tromperie le mensonge et la tricherie c'est la base et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allaitant le savoir du moins pas maintenant en plus ça t'évitera aller perdre du temps à l ' académie alors que tu peux faire de vrai entrainement en plus il faut qu'on répare dans la forêt pour aller récupérer ce qu'on a trouvé là-bas ça va définitivement aider à vous renforcer et vous rendre plus fort et on ne veut pas que quelqu'un passe par la et nous prenne ce qu'on a trouvé en premier »a** répondu Kyuubi

_«C'est vrai tu comme raison merci Kyuubi»_ dit Naruto

**«Hmph approuve déjà ce Jutsu pouvoir combien tu peux faire pour qu'il commence à apprendre ce qu'il y a ici»** Kyuubi dit

Il l'a 2 heures plus tard il avait réussi à faire Kage Bunshin 10 d'entre eux

«Bon les gars vous tous regardez dans la bibliothèque des exercices de contrôle de chakra peut-être que ce qu'il y a ici sera meilleur que ce qu'on a trouvé dans la bibliothèque publique» ordonna Naruto à ces clones qui le firent il regarde dans les autres tiroirs du bureau et trouve des rouleaux sur ceux-ci sont écrits parchemin de stockage il éclairé les instructions et les descriptions à quoi ça sert et comment utilise comprenant comment faire il trier qui le complexe et une fois à l'extérieur il remet la barrière en place pour sécuriser l'endroit à nouveau

Finissant il fait un Henge sur lui-même changeant fils apparence il s'entoure de lumière utilisant son fruit du démon et disparait à grande vitesse en direction de la forêt de la mort pour récupérer les trésors qu'il avait découvert pour les ramener dans son antre pour s'entraîner avec certains d'entre eux


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je ne possède ni Naruto ni One Piece (ou aucune des références que je vais citer ou technique et style utiliser)

**« Time skip 3 ans plus tard »**

Trois années se sont écoulés depuis son début à l'académie et son entré dans la maison de ses parents et la découverte de toutes les choses fabuleuses qu'il y a découvert là nous retrouvons Naruto au terrain numéro 44 de Konoha Aka la forêt de la mort dans la partie profonde la forêt ou peu si personne ne vient idéal pour lui et son entraînement inconnu de tous

Trois années d'entrainement rigoureux et rude passer à entrainer son corps et son esprit tous les jours courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres à faire des pompes et des push-ups des redressement par millier cherchant à dépasser ses limites à augmenter sa culture et son intelligence son esprit stratégique et tactique ses connaissances effacer au maximum son ignorance et combler ce qui manque dans son apprentissage qui a été bâcler ou mal fait étant plus petit

Maintenant il est ici en train de pratiquer tout ce qu'il a appris ces trois dernières années lui-même en méditant ça se développer encore plus il avait lu dans les notes de son père mais il n'était pas seul tout autour de lui grâce à sa technique **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** environ 700 qui font chaque diverse chose

Un groupe de 100 travail sur le contrôle de chakra pour améliorer ce dernier car sa capacité de chakra est toujours en augmentation lui-même ne sait pas combien il en a ils font des exercices d'équilibrage de kunai les cinq doigts de chaque main d'autre font des exercices qu'il avait découvert une fois en recherchant dans le bureau de ses parents l'accrobranche mais avec les pieds marchés sur des surfaces comme des mur ou des arbres en mettant du chakra sous la plante de ses pieds ou les semelles de ces chaussures

Quand il l'a découvert il a passé pas mal de temps à le pratiquer pour pouvoir le maîtriser à tel point que parfois dans son sommeil même il le faisait ce qui le conduit à se retrouver le lendemain matin suspendu par les pieds avec du Chakra au plafond et après il se retrouvait au début toujours la tête sur le plancher mais il s'en est servis comme une sorte d'exercice pour toujours garder conscience de son environnement vas savoir comment

Et l'autre exercice consiste à la marche sur l'eau il ne voulait pas d'abord le tenter parce qu'il pensait que s'il finissait au fond d'une rivière il se noierait à cause du pouvoir de ses fruits du démon mais après que le Kyuubi lui à expliquer qu'il avait en quelque sort éradiquer cette faiblesse il se sentait mieux alors il l'a essayer la première fois et à échouer royalement il a réessayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le Kyuubi lui dise nonchalamment quelque chose _**« et si vous essayer de mettre continuellement la même quantité de chakra peut-être que vous ne tomberez pas »**_

Et là ça avait cliquez dans son esprit pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser _**« stupide Ningen »**_ le Kyuubi lui avait répondu après avoir feint d'être blesser par la remarque il le remercia et a juste reçu un _**« Hmph »**_ de la bête qui se rendormi après il jura que parfois le Kyuubi lui faisait penser à un certain Uchiha toujours en train de couver

Suivant le conseil il fit continuellement circuler du chakra dans ses pieds après quelques essaies il avait capté le truc mais tomba dans l'eau à cause du manque de concentration dû à la célébration de son succès

Il a même essayé de faire des exercices de contrôle de chakra de haut niveau comme médecin-Nin pour parfaire son contrôle c'est aussi ce que ses clones pratiquaient et d'autre qu'il a inventé comme utiliser son chakra pour faire flotter des Kunai, des feuilles, des pierres dans ses mains pour améliorer son contrôle

250 autres passaient à travers les kata des différents Kenjutsu qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte 50 pour le **Ittoryu**, 50 pour le **Nitoryu**, 50 pour le **Santoryu** 50 pour le **Tenken** parmi tous ces styles il aimait grandement utilisé le **Tenken** en particulier la technique du **Shukuchi** qui est technique de mobilité elle permet de se déplacer à une très grande vitesse supérieur à ce qui est normalement possible à tel point que lorsqu'elle est utilisé on ne voit que des pas écraser sur le sol aussi avec cette technique on peut courir plusieurs type de surface et 50 autres qui était sur des technique qu'il avait trouvé dans un parchemin très vieux à la bibliothèque un qui était une dérivée du style **Hirazuki** dont les explication étaient effacées il ne restait le nom du styles et le nom des techniques et comment les exécuter le nom était le **« Gatotsu »** avec les technique et ses variantes ( **Gatotsu Ishiki, Nishiki ,Sanshiki **et** Zeroshiki**) créé par un certain Hajime Saito

Un groupe de 200 clones pratiquaient le Taijutsu ils étaient diviser en deux groupe 100 pratiquaient le **Ansatsuken** (« poing assassin ») un style d'art martial ou de techniques de combat dont le but est de tuer son adversaire comme son l'indique et l'autre groupe de 100 un autre style qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte **Muay**-**thaï** un art martial ancestral dans lequel on utilise plus les coudes, genoux, tibias, avant-bras et rarement les poings cela nécessite d'avoir ces parties très solide pour un maximum de dégât et de douleur à ou aux l'adversaire (s) il avait énormément travailler sur son corps avant de pouvoir commencer à s'entrainer dans ce style

50 clones 25 lisaient sur le Fuinjutsu et 25 autres le pratiquaient avec les différents sceaux qu'il avait pu apprendre jusqu'à présent et il y'en avait en quantité s'il devait se classer il serait niveau 4 dans le référentiel du clan Uzumaki et c'était quelque chose plus que la plupart des soi-disant maîtres en phoque dans le monde mais il n'avait pas encore de spécialité

C'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu appliquer quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de ses parents phoque de résistance et de gravité

Les joints de résistance augmentent la résistance sur l'utilisateur restreint ses mouvements alourdi son corps pour augmenter et développer sa vitesse et sa force et rendre ces muscles et ses os plusieurs fois plus solide il existe 7 niveaux actuellement il est au niveau 5 il doit relâcher ses joints avant de passer au niveau suivant pour s'habituer à la vitesse nouvellement il est passé au niveau 5 récemment il actuellement en phase d'adaptation de ce niveau

Et comme ça ne suffisait pas il avait ajouté les poids de gravités celui-ci n'avait que 5 niveaux et il était au dernier niveau bientôt il allait l'enlever parce qu'il s'y était habituer malgré l'énorme pression que ça m'était sur son corps mais avec le Kyuubi il n'avait pas son inquiété parce que son corps se régénérait vite donc il pouvait le supporter et ça n'affecte pas sa croissance

Ensuite 100 autres clones pratiquaient les techniques du Rokushiki (les six pouvoirs) un autre art martial mais lui il se concentre sur 6 capacités **Geppo** qui permet à l'utilisateur de l'air lui-même ce qui fait qu'il reste en l'air beaucoup de longtemps que normal, le **Tekkai** qui lui permet de durcir ses muscles pour qu'ils soient aussi solide que du fer pour annuler tous les dommages qu'il peut recevoir ce qui fait qu'il est pratiquement indestructible quand il l'utilise il travail a se mouvoir en même temps qu'il utilise cette capacité, le **Shigan** une technique de combat rapproché l'utilisateur pousse son doigt dans une cible à un vitesse très élevée, le **Rankyaku** une technique ou l'utilisateur donne des coups de pieds très très vite et fort pour projeter une lame tranchant d'air comprimé, **Soru** il permet de se déplacer à des vitesses extrêmes juste en dessous du **Hiraishin** ( qui relève de la téléportation) l'utilisateur peut esquiver extrêmement vite et aussi attaqué avec une plus grande puissance et le dernier **Kami-e** qui rend le corps de l'utilisateur aussi flexible que tu papier afin d'éviter toute attaque et se plier comme le papier lui-même

Et le dernier groupe s'entraîne à perfectionner son Haki une capacité que tout le monde possède mais tous ne l'utilisent ou n'arrive pas à l'utiliser ou encore ne savent même pas que ça existe il y'en trois type de celui de l'Armement (**Busoshoku Haki**) permet aux possesseurs de ce Haki d'utiliser leur esprit comme une armure pour se défendre et se protéger contre des attaques ou de faire eux-mêmes des attaques puissantes, Le Haki de l'Observation (**Kenbunshoku Haki**), qui accorde à ses utilisateurs un sixième sens (perception évoluée du monde qui les entoures) et des capacités prémonitoires limitées, celui le plus rare parmi les deux autres Le Haki des Rois (**Haoshoku** Haki) est un type rare de Haki. Seulement une personne sur un million peut l'utiliser et accorde à son possesseur la capacité de dominer la volonté d'autrui.

Il pense parfois à comment il avait réussi à l'utiliser la première fois

**« FLASH BACK » **

Un Naruto de 9 ans cour dans les rues de Konoha le jour de son anniversaire il essaye d'échapper à une attaque encore des villageois et même de Shinobi il arrive à distancer les villageois mais les Shinobi le rattrape et l'empêche de continuer en attendant que les villageois les rattrapes pour l'attaquer à nouveau et le blesser il avait commencé à s'entraîner il y a un ans maintenant son corps était plus solide qu'avant mais ça faisait toujours mal quand il était blessé et le Kyuubi ne pouvait pas la guérir sur le coup sinon ça éveillerait des soupçons et il ne pouvait pas non plus utilisé ces pouvoirs pour disparaître ça amènerait trop de question

Et maintenant toujours courant avec des blessures à l'épaule et au dos du a des armes de jet il cherche un moyen de disparaître et prend un virage et rencontre des Shinobi l'attendant

_« Merde »_ jura-t-il dans son esprit

« Le voilà attrapé le » dit un Shinobi aléatoire

Il le prenne et le jette dans une allée

« Maintenant petit démon tu vas payer pour tous les morts qu'on subit ta vie se termine ici et maintenant on finir ce que le Yondaime n'a pas pu faire » dit un autre Shinobi

« Ah vous avez coincé le démon merci Shinobi-San » dit un des villageois arrivants suivit d'un groupe d'autre avec des bouteilles cassées des couteaux des hachoirs des kunai rouillés

« Non » dit Naruto à voix basse en pensant ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver bien sur Kyuubi pourrait toujours le guérir mais ça ne résoudrait rien ça ne ferait que continuer

« Quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis petit démon » dit un Shinobi qui l'a entendu grâce à son audition améliorer

« Non … Non vous ne m'aurez pas je ne vais plus subir ça » redit Naruto avec plus de conviction

Ils se mirent à rire à ce qu'il disait riant encore plus fort ils n'ont pas vu qu'il tremblait

« VOUS NE M'AUREZ PLUS C'EST ASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ » rugit-il un au plus profond de lui suite à son explosion et à sa détermination énorme et solide de ne plus abandonner un pouvoir en lui éclata enveloppe toute la toue la zone toute personne à proximité de lui s'évanouit de l'explosion pur de sa volonté de ne plus vouloir subir la merde de personne de vouloir vivre en paix et à la colère de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir Shinobi et villageois présent tous faibles face à ce pouvoir

Même le Kyuubi dans le sceau ressens des frissons de cette explosion

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce pouvoir » **_pensa Kyuubi _**« il était si puissant qu'est-ce qu'il y a au fond de lui ? »**_

Revenant de son éclat pur il regarde autour de lui et voit tout le monde K.O il se fraye un chemin parmi eux tous et s'enfuit à la maison de ses parents parce qu'ils peuvent faire éruption dans son appartement se dit-il

**« FIN FLASH-BACK »**

Après avoir revu les parchemins qu'il avait trouvé sur le Haki il a su que c'était le Haki des Rois qui permet de soumettre ou de dominer les esprits plus faibles par sa volonté pur il s'est donné pour mission d'apprendre à le contrôler et de le maîtriser

Dans un coin de toi ses clones Naruto lui-même assis en tailleur en train de méditer en regardant du près on pouvait voir une petite couche autour de son corps c'était son aura il pratiquait la méditation pour essayer de sentir le Ki la force vitale pour tout harmoniser avec lui intérieurement pour atteindre plus de contrôle sur ces capacités, améliorer son esprit, bien que pas facile ça marche comme extérieurement pour être plus conscient de son environnement affiné ces sens

**« Kit il va bientôt être temps va prendre tes affaires pour partir »** dit Kyuubi dans l'esprit de Naruto

L'entendant il donne un ordre mental à ces clones de se dissiper par groupe de 20

3 quart d'heures plus tard il se retrouve seul dans la forêt de la mort à classer l'expérience qu'il a reçu de ses clones

Après avoir fini il se lève et s'étire et après il ouvre ces yeux parfaitement bleus aussi profond que le fond de l'océan au cours des trois dernières années il avait maintenant 5 pieds 7 pouces un peu plus grand que son âge du au changement debout là un jeune homme grâce à son entraînement rude et rigoureux il avait perdu toute cette graisse inutile de bébé avec un visage bien taillé un vrai futur tueur de femme

Aussi ses cheveux avaient poussé de frange encadrant les côtés de son visage des mèches descendant un peu sur ces sourcils et plus long à l'arrière attaché formant une petite queue-de-cheval il ressemblait énormément à son père mais avec certaines caractéristique et qualités de sa mère il dirait d'après les photos qu'il avait d'elle, de lui ou d'eux ensemble

Après s'être étiré il réfléchit Kyuubi avait raison il était de partir

Faire son petit voyage d'abord à Uzushio la terre du clan Uzumaki qu'on lui avait caché bien cacher même vu que tous les documents concernant les Uzumaki avaient apparemment disparu comme par enchantement de l'histoire de Konoha et ensuite traîner un peu dans les nations élémentaires et ensuite rentrer un voyage de 2 ou 3 mois maximum et essayer d'acquérir un peu d'expérience dans les combats

Il allait profiter de la pause que l'académie accordait avant de commencer la dernière année et de devenir Genin

Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds à l'académie il envoi toujours Kage Bunshin renforcé ou Chi Bunshin un types qu'il avait découvert un clone fait de sang et amélioré par le Fuinjutsu il a pu les faire au milieu de sa deuxième année à l'académie parce qu'il avait suffisamment de connaissances en Fuinjutsu pour les faires et quand il se dissipait l'expérience était également renvoyée à l'utilisateur mais ce type de clone pouvait subir plus dégâts que les clones d'ombre normaux une fantastique découverte selon lui parfois il se demandait parfois ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas parlé à Kyuubi ou n'avait découvert la grotte derrière la cascade ou encore ce qu'il ferait s'il n'était pas entré dans la maison de ses parents et fait toutes ces découvertes intéressante et qui ont été importante pour son entraînement

Il serait peut-être un garçon bruyant courant partout en combinaison orange faisant des farces et crier à tout bout de champs « je serais Hokage » et en mangeant des tonnes de ramen et ne grandissant jamais même si ramen était la nourriture des dieux ça n'était toujours pas très sain pour bien grandir il frissonna à cette pensée comme Kyuubi dans son grand champ vert avec une énorme tanière rien que pour lui

_**« Merde Kit doit avoir des idées terriblement noire »**_ il se dit après son frisson avant de se rendormir

Un autre changement de ce genre il n'appelait plus Naruto _**« Ningen »**_ ou _**« sac de viande sur pattes »**_ son appellation préféré il avait un peu de respect pour de vouloir s'entrainer toujours plus pour ne plus être faible car lui-même ne voulait pas d'un hôte qui ne vaillent rien ça l'a amené à le respecter même juste un peu

De retour avec Naruto toujours pensant bon hé bien c'est ce qu'il faisait porter des combinaison orange et faire des farces mais ça faisait partie de sa façade pour se cacher donc ça n'était pas exactement lui

Secouant la tête ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser utilisant **Soru** il quitte la forêt très rapidement pour la maison de ses parents prendre quelques trucs ensuite son appartement pour changer sa combinaison orange (kill me) qu'il porte faisant parti de son masque d'idiot et de farceur du village pour qu'on ne découvre pas de quoi il est capable

« Time skip 4 heures plus tard »

Nous retrouvons Naruto dans son appartement il vient de finir de faire un Chi-Bunshin pour qu'il reste dans le village pendant son absence et s'apprête à partir il est vêtu d'un pantalon ANBU noir il s'est mis des bandes blanche au niveau des chevilles avant de porter ses chaussure Shinobi une chemise bleu foncer avec un sweat gris et il a ajouté un manteau à capuche noir pour couvrir tout son corps avec un petit sac au dos avec tous ces rouleaux et des nécessaire de survie à l'extérieur deux trousse de premier secours et un set de couture pour les plaies il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose il pratique un peu de Ninjutsu médical suffisamment pour guérir tout type de plaies

Tout étant Ok pour lui disparait de son appartement via **Soru** et apparait dans une allée proche des portes de là il utilise **Henge** pour se transformer en civil lambda et sort du village inconnu de tous intérieurement il se sent désolé pour son village à quel point la sécurité est laxiste mais pas de vérification pour les sortis _« pff abruti »_ il a pensé

Après s'être suffisamment éloigné du village regarde sa boussole pour rechercher l'Est après avoir trouvé il utilise Soru quelques fois arrive à une falaise haussant les épaules il fait demi-tour et retourne dans la forêt quelque instant plus tard il en ressort en cours très vite arrivé au bout de la falaise il saute et se jette dans le vide il en l'air pendant quelque seconde avant de replonger en chute libre cependant il ferme les yeux se concentrant autour des flammes émergent de son corps l'entourant petit à petit cheville et poignet puis dans une explosion de flamme bleu-jaune un être mythique apparait un oiseau qu'on croyait n'existait que dans les légendes le phénix apparait et bat des ailes pour se maintenir en vol stationnaire

« Humm c'est génial comme la dernière fois que je l'ai fait franchement je ne me serais jamais attendu à voler » il dit pour lui-même « c'est PARTTTIIIIIIIII ! »

De là il s'envole vers le pays des tourbillon la terre des Uzumaki à grande vitesse

plusieurs heures plus tard il trouve ce qu'il pense être Uzushio a sa grande déception comme il l'avait imaginé des bâtiment détruit des terrains rasés de trous des cratères et autres ça fait mal dire que sa mère patrie même s'il ne l'a pas connu à tant souffert tout cela à cause de la peur des hommes _« pas besoin de revenir dessus mais je me demande pourquoi Konoha n'a pas aider »_ il secoue sa tête pour éclaircir son esprit et ses pensées maintenant un peu il fait un signe de croix avec ses doigts index et majeur de chaque main **Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu** 100 clones apparaissent autour de lui

« Les gars on sépare bien qu'il est peu de chance après tant d'années chercher autour de vous ce qui semble ou intéressant » dit-il aux clones

« YOSH » « HAI » « OK » ils ont dit certains et on disparut dans des sursauts de vitesses ou dans l'utilisation de **Soru** il aimait vraiment cette technique

Lui aussi se dirige autour de l'ancien village il voit le symbole du clan à peu près partout et pratiquement sur tout en continuant de marcher il se rapproche peu à peu de ce qui ressemble à une tour avec le symbole en grand il suppose que c'est la tour ou devait se trouver le chef du village il y va de construction assez simple c'est une grande tour un peu plus grande que la tour Hokage

les portes détruites à l'intérieur l'endroit est saccagé les meubles en bois en décomposition bouffé par les termites au files du temps rien d'intéressant pour lui il monte à l'étage au premier comme au second niveau rien d'intéressant également il arrive au dernier niveau la porte du bureau fracasser il pousse un peu elle cède dans le même état que les autres pièces aux niveaux inférieurs regardant autour et minutieusement il ne trouve rien sauf que le bureau tient toujours debout malgré l'âge au centre le symbole du clan Uzumaki semble fait en or _« pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas démonter »_ il se demande

Il s'en approche et l'effleure de ses doigts doucement n'ayant pas envie de le détruire s'il y mettait un peu de force il semble s'animé un peu un petit scintillement presque imperceptible mais il le voit il rapproche ces yeux pour mieux l'inspecter

Et là il le voit très bien et très profondément caché dans le symbole une construction de phoque de sécurité et de protection de très haut niveau et de reconnaissances aussi de son instinct une idée lui vient suivant son instinct il se taille la paume de la main et place le sang qui en coule sur le symbole petit à petit le symbole se rempli de son sang et ce met s'illuminé et à passer d'or a rouge pendant des minutes et en suite flash de lumière se projette dans la pièce et un homme apparait

Rectification ce n'est pas un homme c'est la projection d'un homme il vieux les cheveux blancs avec encore quelque cheveux rouge le visage d'un guerrier vêtu de son armure près pour le combat malgré cela il dégage un air de sagesse ne sachant pas quoi d'autre faire il s'incline légèrement pour témoigner de son respect même si l'être n'est pas réel

« Bonjour Ancien » dit-il

.

..

…

Pas de réponses de l'ancien

Il relève la tête pour le regarder il croise un regard de pierre qui ne trahit rien aucune émotion des yeux calculateur qui chercher des réponses

« Tu es bel et bien un Uzumaki mais tu es blond je suppose que cela vient de ton père » parla finalement l'ancien

Il se calma un peu « oui ancien je tiens ma couleur de cheveux de mon père »

« Bien en voilà un jeune homme respectueux de mon temps le respect était toujours recommande entre les jeunes et les plus vieux dis-moi jeune Uzumaki qui est tu ? pourquoi je ne ressens aucune autre vie dans le village à part la tienne » demanda

« Bien ancien il est plus poli de se présenter soi-même avant de demander à quelqu'un de le faire mais allons-y je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki » dit le jeune blond

L'ancien hausse un sourcil « Gâteau de poisson vraiment ? »

Le jeune blond gagne quelques tics pulsants sur son front à cause de la référence de son prénom

« Non c'est maelstrom » dit-il en grognant

L'ancien lâcha un petit rire « ok d'accord excusez-moi jeune Naruto c'est juste que je m'imagine mal des parents appelés leur enfant gâteau de poisson et pour répondre à ce que tu as dit je me nomme Ashina Uzumaki Ashina »

« D'accord Ashina-Ji-San » ce dernier haussa encore son sourcil mais ne dit rien

« Vous ne ressentez que moi dans le village parce le clan Uzumaki n'est plus ils ont été attaqués par trois grand village pendant le seconde grande guerre ninja ma mère était une survivante qui a eu refuge à Konoha ou elle s'est mariée et m'a eu avec mon père »

« Je vois c'est donc ce qui s'est passé » dit le vieil homme mais plus pour lui-même

« Je suppose qu'ils ont pillé le village et pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient » plus une déclaration qu'une question

« Mais heureusement pour nous le plus important était caché dans le bureau » dit-il avec un sourire

Il entend cela et ces yeux s'ouvre grandement les pilleurs n'ont pas tout pris et le plus important se trouve dans ce bureau quelle nouvelle

« Je suppose que cela vous revient légitimement en tant qu'Uzumaki viens suis moi » le vieil homme se rapproche des murs pousse certains points dans le mur un cadrant sors remplaçant la peinture déchirée sur l'un des murs il est comme la pièce de sécurité sur le bureau

« Met ton sang sur le cadrant » dit Ashina

Il le fit le cadrant se mit à briller puis à virer au rouge avant que le mur ne se mette à trembler il se recule et basculer le coté laissant la voix à une pièce secrète Ashina s'avance et Naruto le suit au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils arrivent à une autre porte devant laquelle se trouve un test

« C'est pour tester si tu es digne de la connaissance et des trésors cachés derrière cette porte tu peux toujours reculer abandonner n'est un acte si lâche en soit » conseil Ashina au jeune

« Abandonner ne fait pas parti de mon dictionnaire si je veux protéger ce qui m'est précieux je dois être plus fort pour n'importe lequel de mes ennemis » avec détermination Naruto dit

Soudainement deux lumières s'allument t on peut y lire volonté en rouge et valeur en bleue

« Impressionnant tu as réussi les deux premiers tests l'autre consiste au pouvoir » Ashina dit dès qu'il eut finit de le dire une sorte de démon se matérialise à partir de rien en armure de samouraï ancien avec 6 bras et une lame dans chaque main « Ashura »

« Je ne compte pas m'arrêter ici je ne fais que commencer » il lâche une grande quantité de son Haki des Rois pour tenter de soumettre l'esprit du démon et ajoute une explosion de son chakra violet avec des taches noires provoquant le tremble de la pièce et la formation de fissure sous lui en forme de toile d'araignée et le craquement des murs

Le démon le voit et le ressens ainsi il baisse ces armes s'incline légèrement et disparait comme il est apparu

_« Tant de puissance c'en est absurde pour un enfant de son âge même moi en tant que projection de pensée je le ressens »_ pensa Ashina

La dernière lumière s'est allumée pouvoir en violet

Avec quelque secousse la porte s'est ouverte des étagères de rouleau de tailles moyenne et de grand rouleau la connaissance dans pratiquement tous les domaines Ninjutsu de tous les éléments et certains sous-élément Kenjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Fuinjutsu de toute sorte allant de la base au plus sommet dans le référentiel des maîtres en phoques Uzumaki des connaissances et des théories sur le chakra des exercices pour son contrôle le Ninjutsu médical aussi d'autre sur les poison et autres et différents contrats d'invocations mais quelque chose d'unique attire son attention et se trouve au centre de la pièce sur un autel un katana modérément incurvé qui a un hamon en forme de flamme irrégulière un tsuba en forme de trèfle doré. Il a une palette de couleurs noire correspondant à son motif "enfer". Son kashira et son kojiri sont tous deux dorés, sa gaine étant laquée d'un noir solide, tout comme sa tsuka à trois cordons verts, les saya et tsuka ont de simples motifs de fleurs à cinq pétales légers des deux côtés il se retourne vers Ashina et pose une question silencieuse

Il soupir «je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui je sais que c'est katana maudit il dégage une aura très puissante mais personne n'a jamais pu le manier il tue tous ceux qui tente de l'utiliser d'une manière étrange comme si la vie avait été aspiré de leur corps mais je peux te dire son nom c'est **Enma** »

« Pas grave il ne me tuera pas » il s'avança vers l'autel en sent l'aura dont le vieil homme à parler et il tend sa main et sent que l'aura de l'épée grandit et essaye le faire faiblir

Il le saisit finalement et le dégaine et l'inspecte quelques secondes plus tard l'énergie ou la vie dans son bras commence à se faire aspiré et l'aspiration s'étend vite comme un poison il essai de penser rapidement à comment bloque le processus

**« KIT FAIS QUELQUE OU LACHE CETTE EPEE »** Rugit Kyuubi dans son esprit

Il pense à quelque chose et décide de le tenter et il contre-attaque en recouvrant son bras de fluide de l'armement et il devient noir deus seconde plus tard l'aspiration diminue et finir par s'arrêter et en quelque seconde qui semble être un combat qui dure depuis des heures il gagne et soumet l'épée maudite

_« Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse l'utiliser il aspire la vie pour se renforcer et tue celui qui l'a dans sa main pour le bloquer j'ai dû utiliser le Haki et comme pratiquement personne ne sait comment l'utiliser ils ne pourront pas bloquer l'esprit de l'épée cette arme est effrayante il ne pouvait se battre contre quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas »_ pensa-t-il

**« Et toi tu es encore plus effrayant vu que tu as réussis à la soumettre »** dit Kyuubi

_« Oh Kyuubi tu me félicite merci »_

**« Hmph » **répondit le Biju

Naruto gagne une grosse goutte de sueur derrière sa tête

Mais il fut sorti de sa rêverie « Inconcevable non incroyable comment … comment as-tu réussi cela ? » questionna Ashina

« Ce n'était quelque chose de compliqué du moins pas trop je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas la manier mais moi j'ai pu parce que j'ai utilisé une capacité que je pense vous ne connaissez pas j'ai pu stopper l'absorption de mon énergie et la dompté » il répond

« Cette capacité s'appelle **Haki** ou fluide j'ai utilisé celui de l'armement et j'en recouvert mon bras »

« Huuummm je vois ça a du sens on ne peut combattre ce qu'on ne connait ni ne comprend pas cette capacité dont tu parles est étranges tout de même je pense en avoir entendu parler mais je ne sais plus » dit sagement Ashina

« Très bien avance vers le mur et laisse-y coller ton sang » dit Ashina

Il le fit et un compartiment apparut du mur

« Ces sont des contrats d'invocation des tigres blanc et de l'hydre avec tu pourras appeler les boss respectif Byakko et Yamata na Orochi l'avantage aves ces contrats c'est que tu peux signer les deux ou un seul si tu veux ceux-là sont caché parce que ce sont les plus puissants que nous ayons et ils nous sont très précieux et demande beaucoup de chakra pour les utiliser même parmi nous ce sont les convocations de la famille dirigeante » après cela dit il commença à briller « mon temp est terminé ici tu peux pendre ce que tout ou ce que tu veux ici au cas où tu reconstruirais le clan Uzumaki ça te serviras très bien jeune Naruto rend les Uzumaki fier mon garçons » dit-il

« Tu peux compter sur moi Ashina-Ji-San » répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire

En entendant cela il hoche la tête en souriant « c'est bien c'est bien » après cela il a disparu

Laissant Naruto « hé bien au moins j'ai pu rencontrer un ancien du village » il dit à haute voix

**« Oui et tu as gagnés pas mal de chose une nouvelle épée deux contrat d'invocation puissant et des tonnes des parchemin de pratiquement tout tu vas encore t'amélioré en Fuinjutsu c'est déjà ça maintenant quittant cet endroit il n'y plus rien » **dit Kyuubi

Il hoche la tête mais avant il rangea tous les rouleaux dans ses rouleaux de stockages qu'il scelle sur un sceau sur son corps il scelle aussi Enma dans le sceau de stockage de son bracelet au poignet en dessous du sceau qui contient Yamato mais avant de sortir il remarque une boite dans laquelle il trouve un collier avec 6 magatama il le trouve beau

**« Qu'est-ce que cet objet fait ici »** Dit Kyuubi

_« Tu le connais Kyuubi ? »_ demande Naruto

**« Oui c'est le collier du sage Rikudou »** répond Kyuubi

_**« J'y sens encore son chakra »**_ il pensa

_« D'accord je le prend »_ dit Naruto il le prend et le porte

Il quitte l'endroit en sortant il dissipe ces clones voyant dans leurs mémoires qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé il se prépare à partir mais pas avant de se transformer en oiseau de feu ensuite il décolle dans explosion de flamme tel une fusée

Maintenant il est temps d'y aller

**« Timeskip 2 semaines »**

Naruto profitait du paysage grâce à son voyage un merveilleux voyage il avait le sentiment d'être libre plus de regard de haine à longueur de journée plus de chuchotement plus mauvais les uns que les autres il était heureux pas qu'il se souvienne de la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti comme ça

Au cours des derniers jours il a un peu joué au chasseur de prime traquant quelque cible vite fait pour ne pas manquer d'argent et aussi pour gagner de l'expérience dans les combats il n'a pas choisi des Nukenin de grand calibre juste quelqu'un de rang C et B et trois de de rang A ici et là, c'est grâce à sa dernière chasse qu'il gagné son nouveau compagnon de voyage « elle » a été sauvé par lui et elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

**« FLASH BACK »**

Après avoir quitté Uzushio il devait chercher où aller et quoi faire il avait suffisamment de temps mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant

_« Hé Kyuubi je suis en avance dans mon temps mais je ne sais pas quoi faire tu as des conseils à me donner ? »_ demanda Naruto

.

.

Aucune réponse

_« Kyuubi ? »_

Toujours rien

_« KYUUBI ! »_ cria-t-il dans son esprit

**«** **QUOI stupide Ningen ne voit tu pas que je dors ? Arrête de me déranger »** beugla Kyuubi

_« Mais tu dors tout le temps et je te demandais juste un conseil »_

**« ET C'EST POUR CA QUE TU AS COUPEE MON SOMMEIL ? »** demanda Kyuubi en criant

_« Oui »_ vint la voix de Naruto

**« Gggrrrrr Stupide Ningen Gamin impudent et Insolent »** il grogna

**« D'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux stupide Ningen ? »** dit-il avec impatience

_« J'en ai fini à Uzu maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai encore du temps je voulais te demander si tu avais un conseil sur ce que je pourrais faire avant c'est tout et désolé d'avoir déranger ton sommeil »_ il dit

**« Juste pour ça ? Je vois mais c'est bien tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je le pensais stupide Ningen »** Kyuubi dit et Naruto a sueur à ces mots

**« Pourquoi ne pas gagner de l'expérience au combat en faisant ces trucs de chasseurs-Nin là tu traque des nins disparu ça fait de l'expérience et tu gagnes aussi de l'argent pour des trucs comme manger et autres mais ne prend pas au-dessus rang A »** le Kyuubi lui dit

_« Ce n'est pas bête merci pour le conseil boule de poil »_ répondit rapidement Naruto avant de couper la connexion mentale ainsi n'entendant pas le Kyuubi beugler des injures et malédiction à son sujet

Après il s'est procuré un Bingo Book dans un poste de récupération de récompense qu'il avait réussi à trouver au cours de la semaine qui a suivi il a traqué 25 Nukenin de rang C et 17 de rang B qui ne lui ont pas donné tant mal les 2 premiers rang A assez coriace mais rien qu'il ne puisse gérer surtout parce qui 'ils l'ont sous-estimé et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi capable mais le dernier a été différent difficile à piéger et à combattre il a du se pousser véritablement au moins la moitié de ses forces sinon un peu plus bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de relâcher tous les sceau sur son corps sinon ça aurait été trop rapide

Ce mec était un vrai Iwa Shinobi formé dans la pierre il n'oublierais pas son nom de sitôt **« Toshi Kanzuki »**

Après avoir récupérer sa tête et brulé son corps il partit pour prendre sa récompense quittant ainsi Stone Country pour se rendre au poste de dépôt le plus proche à Grass Country

En chemin il prend son temps mais après avoir récupérer la récompense pour **Toshi** il voulait se diriger enfin vers Kiri il fut tiré de sa rêverie par quelques bruit en étendant ces sens pas plus de 3 secondes ce sont écoulée devant une jeune fille jeune comme lui mais un peu plus petite passa devant lui quelques instant après un groupe assez important poursuivant la fille le dépasse la jeune fille semblait épuisée sur le point de céder il se retourne vers la forêt ou ils se sont dirigés maudit intérieurement en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune fille il les poursuit disparaissant dans un **Soru** pour le rejoindre plus vite

Il se rapproche d'eux et voit la fille se faire toucher par un Kunai à l'épaule et rate une branche atterrissant sur le sol avec difficulté

Il décide de passer à l'action en face de lui 7 personne dont un Jōnin il présume le reste Chunin il fait 6 clones d'ombres un signe de tête de tous ils utilisent tous **Soru** pour apparaitre derrière les cibles ceux derrières qui remarque le nouvel arrivant et n'ont même pas le temps de crier au danger qu'ils sont tous mort d'un coup de **Shigan** directement dans leur cœur

Le Jōnin remarque la disparition des signatures de chakra qui était avec lui et se retourne pour trouver la personne qu'ils avaient dépassé plus tôt et dans un sursaut de vitesse il apparaît devant le Jōnin « qu'est-ce que ..., il est rapide » se dit le Jōnin

Il veut lui donne un coup pour en finir en une fois mais grâce à son expérience et ses réflexes il réussit à esquiver mais de peu et se retrouve avec une entaille sur son gilet

« Qui es-tu étranger et que veux-tu ? » demande le Jōnin calmement

Aucune réponse après quelques minutes il demande autre chose

« Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué nous ne t'avons rien fait ? » il redemande

« Je me ne nomme Setā pourquoi vous poursuivez cette jeune fille qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? » demande Setā

« C'est pour ça que tu nous as attaqué ? » demanda le Jōnin incrédule

« Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes va-t'en étranger » dit le Jōnin

« Si tu veux peut-être voir un autre jour se lever tu répondras à ma question nous pouvons te tuer sans que tu ne remarques jamais l'un de nous » dit Setā

Pour appuyer ses propos depuis la forêt un objet petit enveloppé de chakra avec une telle force et une telle vitesse qu'il lui passa entaillant son cou dans le processus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ni voir

Le Jōnin sent du liquide coulé de son cou il y porte ses doigts touchés et les ramènes devant lui il y voit du sang son sang ses yeux s'écarquillent quelque peu il se rend compte que la personne en face de lui ne plaisante pas

"" Il changea d'avis rapidement ""

« Nous ... Nous poursuivant cette fille parce qu'elle a une capacité spéciale qui est bénéfique pour notre village nous voulons la faire revenir elle une est une kunoichi qui à essayer déserter le village » dit le Jōnin s'en fichant des informations tant qu'il pouvait rester en vie

« Forcer quelqu'un à devenir ninja je vois ….

Et quelle cette capacité qu'elle possède ? » demande Setā

« Et si tu me mens je le saurais » il ajoute

« Elle … elle peut soigner toutes les blessures mêmes celles qui sont susceptible de causer la mort tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est la mordre à une partie de son corps » il dit

« Une partie de son corps ? » demanda Setā un sourcil levé

**« Je vois donc elle utilise une partie de son énergie vitale pour le faire pour soigner les gens comme ça avec son corps » **dit le démon dans son esprit en entendant cela il fronce les sourcils

_« Et il n'y a pas de danger pour une telle capacité un danger du genre qu'elle meurt à petit feu en utilisant trop cette capacité ? »_ il demande au démon

**« Je ne suis pas sûr »** dit le démon

_« Trop dangereux je pense hors de question qu'elle retourne là - » _il a été interrompu dans sa pensée

« Elle doit tenir cette capacité de sa mère après tout elle était une Uzumaki et ils étaient connu pour avoir des capacités spéciales peut-être qu'ils vont la forcer à se reproduire pour augmenter le nombre de personnes ayant cette capacité » ajouta béatement le Jōnin

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose

« Tu as dis que ça mère était une Uzumaki donc c'en est une » dit Setā

« Oui c'en est une ils sont devenus peu nombreux depuis leur extermination elle doit valoir beaucoup au marché noir » il ne finit pas sa phrase

Car il fut tranché en deux depuis la tête jusqu'à pied avant d'avoir le temps d'enregistrer ce qui c'était passé il commençait déjà à se séparer mais il fut réduit en cendre par une boule de feu par un Setā très en colère

Il se détourne du tas de cendre fumant qui était autrefois un Shinobi il étend ses sens pour trouver la fille et la trouve à quelques kilomètres près d'une rivière il utilise quelque **Soru** pour se rendre à elle quelques instants il l'a rattrape

Elle sent quelqu'un se retourne et voit l'étranger qu'elle avait dépassé elle ne sait pas quoi elle essaie de sentir son chakra une bien mauvaise idée elle s'en est rendu compte trop tard

_« Qu'est ...qu'est-ce que c'était cette masse de chakra ça ne devrait pas être possible pour des humains et c'est si brillant doux et réconfortant … mais... Mais aussi très très froid en profondeur tellement noir et démoniaque »_ pensa la fille en transpirant beaucoup

_« Je ne peux pas gagner dans un combat il me tuera je n'ai aucune chance »_

Setā la regarde attentivement ayant remarqué son changement de comportement et son regard effrayé

_« Elle doit être du type sensoriel elle a dû sentir mon pouvoir et ça l'a choqué elle doit penser que je vais l'attaquer » il_ dit dans son esprit

« Calme toi je ne vais pas t'attaquer ni te faire du mal je veux juste te parler et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tes poursuivants n'existent plus » il dit

« Je peux savoir qui tu es ? » il demande calmement

« Pourquoi pourquoi tu m'as aidé qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » elle demande

« Je t'ai aidé parce que tu en avais besoin et je ne savais ce qu'il allait te faire alors j'ai jugé bon de t'aider est ce que c'est mal d'aider quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide euh ... »

« Ka Karin »

« Ah un beau prénom pour une jolie jeune femme » le rose lui monta un peu aux joues à ces mots malgré la situation

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Naruto » Naruto dis

« Uzu...maki comme maman et moi » elle marmonna la dernière partie les yeux écarquillés

« Oui comme ta mère et toi ce qui fait que toi et moi sommes du même clan » dit Naruto

« Même clan je ne suis pas seule » Elle dit plus à elle même

Puis elle a eu les larmes aux yeux elle a ensuite pleuré en répétant « je ne suis pas seule j'ai un clan je ne suis pas seule »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire Naruto s'approche d'elle et l'enroule de ses bras pour la réconforter après qu'elle ait fini de pleurer ils ont parlé et elle a décidé qu'elle allait le suivre elle est ainsi devenue son compagnon de voyages et les deux sont allés à Kiri

**« FIN FLASH BACK »**

Maintenant il se dirige vers Kiri et en route ils ont entendu qu'il y apparemment une guerre civile Rebelle contre Loyaliste de Yagura la guerre à éclater parce-que Yagura souhaite tuer les détenteurs des lignées parce qu'il pense qu'ils sont possédés et tiennent leur pouvoir des démons les rebelles luttent contre lui pour préserver les lignées et renverser Yagura Et ramener la paix dans leur village

Naruto à parler à Karin de son envie de se rendre à Kiri afin d'aider les rebelles dans leur combat et elle lui a dit qu'il qu'elle le suivrai

En chemin Naruto et Karin ont parlé de leur passé et leur expérience il lui a parlé de sa vie dans Konoha et ce qui s'est passé quand il avait 7 ans mais ne lui a pas parlé de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt de la mort ni du Kyuubi du moins pas encore il lui a parlé de sa résolution à devenir plus fort pour se protéger et pour ce qui lui est précieux bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux actuellement

A la fin elle l'a admirée encore plus ensuite à son tour elle lui a parlé de son enfance de sa mère comment elle est morte parce que dans son village connaissait sa capacité à transformer son chakra en chakra médical et à le transférer à un autre via une morsure elle l'a à trop utiliser et en est morte elle avait pleuré en lui racontant ça lui faisait toujours mal d'en parler il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour lui faire du bien, la réconforter

Elle aimait ça la chaleur qu'il dégageait et la sensation d'être dans les bras de Naruto ça lui apportait beaucoup

Elle s'est ressaisie et à continuer son histoire lui a dit comment les gens de son village ont voulu la faire remplacer sa mère vu qu'elle avait la même capacité de transformer et transférer son chakra ils avaient commencé à la mordre mais pas beaucoup car ils ne voulaient pas l'épuiser trop vite comme sa mère mais tôt ou tard ça allait empirer alors elle a essayé de s'enfuir et ils l'ont pourchassé c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés et le reste il connaît

Il l'a écouté tout le long ça lui faisait mal qu'elle ait dû subir ces actions il s'avança vers elle la prenant au dépourvu il l'enlace

Les yeux Karin s'écarquillent légèrement elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle l'entend parler

« Avant je n'étais pas là tu as subi beaucoup mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule je ne vais plus te laisser seule je vais t'aider à affronter ce qui va t'arriver je serais là pour toi dans tout ce que je peux c'est la promesse d'une vie tout ira bien maintenant je suis là Karin » lui a dit Naruto calmement à son oreille dans l'étreinte

Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle a réagi elle a levé ses bras et a enlacé Naruto en

Retour elle a enfui son dans sa poitrine elle l'a serré pour ne pas le laisser partir ses yeux ce sont mouillés à ces mots

« Merci Merci de m'avoir sauvé merci de m'avoir emmené avec toi merci d'être là avec moi ! Merci Naruto-Kun » dit Karin les larmes aux yeux

_« Si doux si réconfortant je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête je ne veux pas »_ pensa Karin

« Terre en vue nous allons bientôt accoster » Cria l'un des membres de l'équipage du bateau sur lequel ils étaient

« Kami doit avoir un problème je souhaite quelque chose elle me fait son contraire » pensa Karin quelque peu en colère

« Allé Karin nous devons aller chercher nos affaires viens » dit Naruto en rompant l'étreinte

C'est ainsi qu'ils sont arrivés à Mizu no Kuni durant quelques jours ils ont commencé à chercher des informations sur la base des rebelles ou la base se trouve comment s'y rendre mais ils n'ont pas

réussi à trouver ces informations normales ce sont des rebelles s'ils étaient faciles à trouver ils seraient peut-être tous mort depuis longtemps ce faisant ils se sont demandé comment les atteindre

Ils marchaient calmement dans la ville où ils se trouvaient soudainement Karin se redressa elle étendit ces sens autour d'eux et les trouva, autour d'eux se positionnant 15 signatures de chakra les suivants Chunin et Jōnin

« Naruto » elle voulut transmettre sa voix

« Oui je sais nous sommes encerclés mais ils ne donnent pas l'impression qu'ils vont nous attaquer du moins pas en ville » Naruto dit et Karin acquiesce

Ainsi les deux continuent leur route comme s'ils ne les avaient pas repérés grâce aux capacités de Kyuubi notamment celle qui permet de desceller les intentions si elles sont mauvaises ou non Naruto savait qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas vraiment de mal

Après avoir continué à marcher dans la ville pendant une heure ou deux Naruto et Karin se sont dirigés vers la forêt qui n'était pas trop loin comme prévu ceux qui les avaient encerclés continuait de les suivre

Ils sont arrivés plus profondément dans la forêt

« Sortez je sais que vous êtes là » dit ouvertement Naruto

Après quelques minutes 5 personnes sont tombées derrière eux alors ils se sont retournés et ont vu trois Chunin un Jōnin et une personne qui semblait être le plus gradée il avait des cheveux bleu un œil couvert par un cache œil son autre œil clair et à ses oreilles des talismans pendant il s'approcha parmi tous

« Qui êtes-vous étranger et quelles sont vos affaires ici » demanda Ao calmement et de manières neutres mais au fond de lui il analysait le duo devant lui en particulier le jeune homme

_« Il est très puissant »_ se dit-il dans son esprit

Nature lui n'a pas répondu il a fixé Ao continuellement après quelques minutes un des Chunin pris la parole

« On vous à poser une question étranger répond maintenant » dit-il avec un ton d'ordre et hautainement en plus

Naruto détourne son regard d'Ao et regarde le Chunin avec un regard qui ferait geler un volcan en éruption tellement c'était glacial et mort le Chunin tressaillit sous son regard mais ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux après quelques minutes il céda et détourna les yeux Naruto revint sur Ao

« Shinobi-San vous devriez faire attention à vos subordonnés ils peuvent être tué face à certains Shinobi pour un tel manque de respect » dit Naruto de manière neutre retenant un renfrognement

Ao acquiesça simplement

« Par rapport à votre question je me nomme Naruto et voici Karin mon compagnon de voyage » et Karin hoche simplement la tête

« Nous sommes à la recherche du camp de base des rebelles pour les rejoindre et leur donner mon aide s'il souhaite l'accepter » termina Naruto

Le seul œil d'Ao s'écarquille légèrement

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne nous dis pas que vous n'êtes pas du camp de Yagura et que vous tentez d'infiltrer les rebelles pour les détruire l'intérieur » demanda Ao

« Si nous étions du camp de Yagura nous n'aurions pas cette conversation et vous seriez capturer dès l'instant où nous vous avons repérer dans le petit village » répondit Naruto

Cette réponse était logique c'était une possibilité à laquelle Ao avait pensé

« Pourquoi vous voulez rejoindre les rebelles qu'est ce vous en tirez »

« Je déteste voir des gens opprimés pour les pouvoir qu'ils possèdent juste parce qu'ils ont un Kekkai Genkai ne fait pas d'eux des gens possédés ou possédant des pouvoirs de démon il faut arrêter la tyrannie de Yagura et si je peux aider je le ferai ce que j'en tire un monde et un mode de vie plus sûr pour certains » répondit Naruto

Ao en resta sans voix pendant un moment avant de se reprendre

_« Avec lui on peut peut-être y arriver plus rapidement »_ se dit-il

« D'accord mais c'est notre chef qui va prendre la décision de vous garder avec nous ou non je me prénomme Ao » dit Ao

« Mais si on doit vous conduire à notre base nous devons vous couvrir le long du chemin » il ajouta

En comprenant Naruto acquiesce

« Sachez cependant trompez moi ou faites du mal à mon ami et je vous réduirais à néant même pas en cendre mais à néant » dit Naruto se faisant une portion de son aura oppressante fu lâcher pour appuyer ses mots

Ao à trembler sous cette aura c'était noir plus noir que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître c'était terrifiant et tellement démoniaque au fond

« O… ok entendu » répondit difficilement Ao

Ils ont été cagoulé ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Naruto avait fait un clone d'ombre qui était dans son mode présence zéro comme Naruto l'appelait en utilisant une technique qui efface complètement la présence d'une personne et ce clone les suivait de loin

Après quelques heures ils sont arrivés à l'entrée de la base des rebelles

« Ao-senpai » s'exclama l'un des gardes il se tourne vers l'autre garde « va prévenir le commandant dit lui que Ao-senpai est de retour qu'il revient avec deux personnes »

L'autre garde acquiesce se retourne et s'envole vers là où le commandant se trouve

Le groupe de Ao arrive à la porte

« Bonjour il s'est passé quelque chose durant notre absence ? » demanda Ao

« Non Ao-senpai euh excusez-moi Ao senpai si je puis me permettre c'est qui ces gens que vous ramenez avec vous » demanda le garde

« C'est ceux qui posaient des questions sur les rebelles ils disent vouloir nous rejoindre ils sont assez fiables je les emmène voir le commandant pour décider si elle les laisse nous rejoindre ou non » répondit Ao

« D'accord Ao-senpai j'ai demandé qu'on prévienne le commandant de votre arrivée vous pouvez y aller » dit le garde

Mais avant de partir Ao chuchota à l'oreille du garde le mot de passe pour l'identification des rebelles de retour à la base le garde hocha simplement la tête de compréhension

Et ils passèrent le contrôle et maintenant ils se dirigent vers la tente de commandement après quelques minutes de marche ils y arrivèrent et Ao pris la parole

« C'est Ao mon commandant je suis de retour de la mission mais il y'a eu des changements puis-je entrer ? »

« Entrer » dit une voix depuis la tente mais le plus surprenant c'est que c'était une voix féminine

Ao entra dans la tente pour discuter un peu avec le commandant qui semblait être une femme après plusieurs minutes ils entendirent

« Amenez-les » dit Ao

Ils ont retiré les cagoules de leur tête et leurs ont permis d'entrer sous la tente

En entrant sous la tente Naruto se figea pendant quelques instants dans son esprit

_« MERDDEEEE »_ il cria dans son esprit tout en réveillant Kyuubi qui faisait une belle sieste

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça pourquoi tu cris pendant que je fais une sieste »** demanda Kyuubi avec agacement au son de sa voix

_« OH »_ dit-il inconsciemment

_« Désolé Kyuubi je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est juste ce que j'ai vu »_ il dit l'air ailleurs

**« Qu'est-ce y'a ne va pas lui Gggrrrrr stupide Ningen »** dit en grognant Kyuubi maintenant réveillé

De retour à l'extérieur il était là debout les yeux vides il regardait devant lui

Les autres dans la pièce le regardait et il ne faisait rien il ne semblait même pas être là

Le commandant le regardait et se tourna vers Ao

« Est-ce qu'il va bien » elle demanda

« Je ne sais pas Mei-sama » répondit Ao à Mei maintenant nommé

Et il revint à lui

« Ah mes excuses je me suis en quelque sorte perdu dans mon esprit » dit Naruto de retour de sa rêverie

« Pas de soucis » dit Mei avec un sourire après s'être levée de son bureau elle se dirige vers eux

En regardant et en analysant tous ces traits il s'émerveille elle était belle très belle même mais ce n'est pas ça ce mot n'est pas suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il voyait

Devant lui une jeune femme début de la vingtaine ou milieu de long cheveux roux jusqu'à ses chevilles les yeux verts un seul œil est visible l'autre et caché par sa frange le contour de son visage encadré par des mèches un chignon tenu par un ruban bleu un rouge à lèvre rouge-rose elle porte une robe bleu attache avec une ceinture beige avec une ouverture sur le côté sous sa robe une jupe foncée sur jambe de la côte de maille et des sandales à talons gris des courbes féminines en sablier digne d'une œuvre d'art de DE VINCI

« C'est qui DE VINCI » il se demanda

Peu importe donc courbe en sablier hanche assez large belle poitrine pas trop prononcé parfait de taille D souple et ferme à vue d'œil un visage d'ange des yeux tels des pierres précieuses pour faire court

Devant lui l'expression même de la beauté

Mei de son côté essaie de son mieux pour garder le contrôle d'elle même qu'elle féroce attirance elle ressent devant un jeune homme dans l'adolescence où vers sa fin cheveux blond en pagaille avec un semblant de queue-de-cheval des yeux bleu profond avec une teinte de violet grand aussi grand qu'elle mais ce n'est pas sa fin malgré la cape elle peut apercevoir certaines partie de son corps des vêtements moulant montrant une construction musculaire particulièrement étonnante un corps construit pour le combat un équilibre presque parfait et autour de lui une aura puissante et calme

« Bonjour je m'appelle Mei Terumi Mei je suis le commandant beau jeune homme et vous » demande Mei avec un magnifique sourire sur son visage

Il l'a vu et n'a pas pu l'arrêter il a rougi un peu

Il entendit son commentaire et voulut jouer lui aussi bien que pas expérimenté dans cet art

Il se racle la gorge

« Bonjour à vous aussi éblouissante Demoiselle je suis Naruto Uzumaki Naruto et voici Karin Uzumaki nous sommes ici pour vous apporter notre aide si vous l'accepter »

Elle a entendu leur nom elle s'est quelque peu figé et ses yeux se sont écarquillés quelques peu comme tous les autres dans la pièce ils ne savaient pas que c'était des Uzumaki en face d'eux

Surpris un clan qu'ils ont aidé à détruire deux d'entre eux des survivants apparemment veulent les aider dans leur combat

Mei revient à elle-même et dis

« Des Uzumaki je vois pourquoi voulez nous aider vous n'ignorez possiblement pas ce que Kiri a fait à votre terre ainsi qu'au Clan Uzumaki alors pourquoi nous apporter votre aide vous pourriez nous saboter de l'intérieur »

« Je comprends votre réticence mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça veuillez mais si je voulais votre mort je ne pense pas que vous pourriez y changer quoi que ce soit » dit Naruto sans détour

Stupéfiant ceux qui l'écoutaient Mei entendant cela fronça les sourcils et pensa qu'il était trop

Arrogant

« Mais il est fou ou quoi ce mec » pensa un les ninjas sous la tente

« Folie qui pensez-vous être vous êtes entouré de ninja tout à fait capable gamin faites preuve de respect » dit un des généraux

« Vous ne comprenez pas je pense j'ai dit cela en réponse à ce que le commandant Mei a dit je ne suis en aucun cas venu pour vous troubler mais pour vous proposer mon aide et c'est tout c'est vous qui faite la guerre qui vous battez pour vos proches et pour le futur de votre nation je vous offre le pouvoir de le faire plus rapidement accepter vous verrez le résultat positif refuser les choses seront comme elles sont je n'ai rien à gagner ici du moins pour l'instant et je peux toujours repartir d'où je viens » il dit avec le même calme qu'au début

Mais il ne quittait pas Mei des yeux elle faisait de même vert à rencontrer bleu profond et les deux luttent dans une bataille ou une conversation silencieuse autour d'eux les hauts généraux se révoltent

« Impudent comment osez-vous ?

Autour d'eux les autres hauts gradés sont en ébullition et tente de remettre en place le jeune blond et son amie

« C'est assez attrapé les et mettez les dehors on n'a pas besoin d'arrogant on mène une guerre ici on ne joue pas à la dînette » dit un des hauts gradés

Trois personnes allaient s'avancer mais ce sont gelé surplace d'un seul regard de Naruto sur eux avec ce regard le bleu profond est passé à bleu glacial comme un océan gelé il scrutait les profondeurs de leurs être un regard un intense mais en même temps dépourvu de tout s'ils bougeaient il ne ressentirait rien en leur prenant la vie alors à attendu mais rien ils ont essayé de bouger mais rien ils se sont trouvé dans l'incapacité de le faire

Il se détourna d'eux et regarde Mei

« Mettez-moi à l'épreuve je réussi vous nous accepter j'échoue je meurs vous ne perdez rien » dit-il

« Vous jouez votre vie facilement n'est-elle pas importante pour vous ou vos parents ou votre compagnon ? » demanda Mei

« Des parents je n'en ai pas depuis le jour de ma naissance ils sont morts » il répondit

Les yeux de Mei et des autres s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser

« Ma vie m'est précieuse mais elle est aussi inutile sans but et je ne compte pas mourir pas maintenant du mois j'ai promis à Karin d'être là pour elle et je ne peux pas le faire une fois mort » il ajoute en regardant Karin

Mei le regard et l'analyse longuement et finalement elle décide

« D'accord je vais t'accorder une mission réussi et j'accepte ta proposition échoue ou que tu te fais capturé tu es seul » elle lui fait comprendre

« D'accord pour moi je vais réussir ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Naruto avec assurance

« On verra ta mission commence demain va te reposer et revient me voir demain à l'aube » dit-elle en se détournant de lui et en disant qu'on leur montre leur quartier

Acquiesçant le Shinobi leurs demandent de le suivre

« A demain alors » dit Naruto avant de partir se reposer car demain la guerre commence .


End file.
